Confessions of a Pureblood
by Raye Lynne
Summary: Hermione learns she is adopted and that her real family is a powerful bunch of pureblood wizards called the Magusons. She also finds out she has a brother: but when she meets them, they don't know who she is! And why is Draco suddenly interested in her?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi, and welcome to my first fan fiction story. This story features Hermione and Draco in what (I hope) is an original story. Any resemblance to other stories is entirely coincidental. This story is only being shown because of my friend kitty279766. I don't have a computer at my house, but I have my own e-mail account at school. So, you can feel free to send personal messages, but it may take a few days for me to get them. In the meantime, **_SEND LOADS OF REVIEWS!!_**

Please:)

And thank you:)

OK. Time for the story. Without further ado, I'd like to present… The Confessions Of A Pureblood.

**Confessions of a Pureblood **by Raye Lynne

Chapter 1 - Summer Ends, Revelations Begin

_There! _thought Hermione triumphantly as she put the last few finishing touches on her essay about Porthole Charms (a complex spell that allowed you to view the present actions of another person). Not so complex for her of course. She'd always been the top student of every class, except for just once when Harry had beaten her in Defence Against the Dark Arts in their third year.

_He deserved it though,_ she conceded. She was excited, for she would be seeing him, as well as Ron, the next day, when they would all board the Hogwarts Express together. They would all be in their sixth year, a memorable milestone in their magical education.

She idly wondered if they would recognize her; she'd changed somewhat during the course of the summer! Hermione had always been quite short; she still was, but at 5'5", she wasn't the pixie she used to be, though she'd kept her slender, willowy frame. Before, she'd had mottled, freckly skin that was often dark under the eyes from many sleepless nights of studying. Now her freckles had faded, and though she still got dark circles beneath her eyes occasionally, most of the time her skin was smooth and porcelain-like. Much to her delight, her bushy, mousy hair had smoothed itself into ringlets and darkened to a gleaming chestnut. A "late bloomer" she had been unfortunately flat-chested, until sometime in July, that is. At last, Hermione had the beauty to match her brains. She caught a glimpse of herself in the small oval mirror that hung above her dresser. She smiled, satisfied with the girl who stared back at her.

She proceeded to edit her essay, only to be interrupted by a tap at the door. Her mother's soft voice sounded from the other side.

"Sweetie, may I come in?" she asked.

"Sure, Mum," Hermione replied, setting down her quill.

The door slowly opened and Kelly Granger stepped into the room. Tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked nothing like her daughter. She was of course, a muggle, but she was immensely proud of Hermione's achievements. Remarkably observant, her eyes flicked over to the desk where Hermione's three-foot essay lay. "Are you busy?" she inquired.

"Not really, I only have a few revisions left," Hermione replied.

"Good, because I wanted to talk to you," Kelly said.

With alarm, Hermione noted the quaver in her mother's voice and the sadness in her eyes that she rarely saw there. "Mum, what's wrong?" she asked gently.

"Nothing's _wrong_ really," Kelly sighed, "It's just- well, this is going to be hard for me."

Hermione rose from her chair and sat on the bed instead, patting the pale blue quilt beside her, indicating that Kelly should sit, too, which she did. After a few deep breaths, Kelly started in.

"Hermione - how many kids with non-magical parents do well in school?"

Hermione frowned, surprised by the question. "Well," she said, "they do all right- not really exceptional, but not poorly either, most of them anyway."

"So not as well as you, you mean?"

"Well - I suppose so."

"There is a reason for this, you know."

"What reason?"

"I'm getting there, please don't interrupt. This is difficult enough."

Hermione was worried; her mother never acted like this. What was going on?

"You're sixteen years old now, and so it's time you knew the truth."

Kelly paused for so long, Hermione prompted, "and the truth is…?"

Kelly took a shuddering breath and said, "The truth is you come from a very long line of powerful pure-blood wizards and witches - the Maguson's. Perhaps you've heard of them in school."

"I have," Hermione replied quickly, "but - what do you're trying to tell me- is that- you and Dad are secretly wizards?"

"Oh baby," Kelly was clearly choking back a sob, "that's not it."

Hermione couldn't figure it out, which was a rare occasion, even rarer than Kelly being upset. She was lost. "What is it, then? I- I don't understand."

Kelly looked Hermione in her golden-brown eyes; Kelly's own were brimming with tears. "Baby," she whispered, "you're adopted."

Draco Malfoy looked up. He'd been watching all this through, ironically, a Porthole Charm. He grinned. It was perfect!

Author's Note: So, what did you think? Please review! Ciao for now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Confessions of a Pureblood **by Raye Lynne

Chapter 2 - Backtrack, Forward

_2 months earlier_

After the end-of-year feast was over and the houses retreated to their common rooms- Gryffindor retreating rather loudly and boisterously, as they had won again- Draco took Pansy Parkinson aside. What few students were in the common room were too busy sulking over yet another House Cup loss to listen in on their conversation.

"Pansy?" Draco started.

"Yes, Dwaco?" Pansy replied. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose; this habit of pronouncing her "r"s as "w"s was not only annoying, it reminded him unpleasantly of his Aunt Bellatrix.

"Look Pansy," he started again, then pause because he couldn't figure out how to continue.

"What is it Dwaco?" she giggled. She took his pale hand in hers and stared earnestly at him with trusting black eyes.

"I don't really know how to say this….."

"C'mon," Pansy batted her lashes and tossed her raven hair, "you can tell me."

"All right then; Pansy, I want to break up."

Pansy dropped his hand and stepped back, her bottom lip trembling. "B-b-but w-why?" she whimpered.

"You're clingy and smothering and whiney and immature and dim-witted and completely useless in bed, and I'm sick of it," Draco stated simply. All of these things were true, but if she ever knew the real reason…

Pansy teared up immediately, her lip was vibrating at the speed of sound. "B-b-b-but I- I," she blubbered.

"Get out of my face," snarled Draco.

Pansy complied; she ran away wailing, tears dotting the stone floor as she went. The other Slytherins stared curiously at Draco, but he stormed up the stairs to his dormitory and collapsed on his bed. This ordeal had tired him, but one good thing had come of it- Pansy was gone. He could put up with her faults well enough- he had for two years. There was simply another roadblock in the relationship, one that he could not avoid.

Draco's heart belonged to another.

He saw her face in his mind now. Smiling, he marvelled again at how she was getting less ugly every year...perhaps, even becoming pretty. In fact she was downright attractive in her anger. Draco fingered his right cheek, remembering when she had punched him in third year, then he frowned. Of course her lineage was a disgrace. He sighed, knowing his father would never consent to allow such a union.

_Damn it to bloody hell!_ He thought furiously. _Why did I have to fall for Hermione Granger, of all people?_

After reflecting, Draco grinned again. _I fell for her because it was meant to be. After what seemed an eternity of patience and determination, I have discovered she comes from a family as powerful as the Malfoys- if not more so._ He smiled wryly. _Of course, father would never admit that_. He glanced one more time at Hermione's newly acquired beauty before letting the Porthole Charm dissolve into nothingness. Draco made sure to turn in early; he couldn't wait for school to start tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 Questions

Chapter 3 – Questions

Hermione was thrown by Kelly's statement. There was a lengthy, awkward pause before Hermione managed a quiet, "Oh."

At this, Kelly broke down and sobbed. Hermione patted her mother's – adoptive mother's? – shaking shoulders, whispering comforting, reassuring things, but her thoughts were miles away.

_Me? Adopted? That does explain a lot…I still can't believe it, though; I'm a pure-blood, and a member of one of the most powerful families in wizarding history! I've heard that last name in History of Magic class. But what are their first names? _She wondered. _What do they look like? Where are they now? Will I be able to find them? _And, of course, the inevitable, _Why didn't they want me?_

--

She only had a brief time with Harry and Ron (they _did_ recognize her, but they had to do a double take) before she had to board the train on a separate compartment, for she had been chosen as a prefect again. (Ron had not – but Ginny had!) When Hermione sat down, Ginny was already deep in conversation with her Ravenclaw friend, Luna Lovegood, another new prefect. So, she pulled one of her new schoolbooks out of her bag and began to read.

However, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up – she was being watched. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco Malfoy staring at her. She tried to ignore him, but he wouldn't avert his eyes. Without glancing up, she coolly asked, "Do you have a problem, Malfoy?"

Draco did not respond, but he lowered his gaze for the time being. However, at regular intervals, Hermione could feel his ice-blue eyes on her again.

When the train arrived at Hogwarts, hours later, the prefects hurried to get off, so they could get their respective houses in order. As Hermione reached the doorway, Draco pointed his wand at her and whispered a quick jinx. With a yelp, Hermione went sprawling, landing on her front, with her books scattered about her.

_Okay, showtime. _Draco ran forward, wand at ready. "_Levi—_"

But Hermione was already up; she waved her wand in one fluid motion, calling, "_Levicorpus!"_ Her books flew into a neat pile and hovered in the air. As she replaced them in her bag, she noticed Draco. "What's with the wand, Malfoy?"

"I was _going_ to help you," Draco replied. "What—"

"Thank you, but I _don't_ need any help," Hermione replied icily. She made like she was putting her wand away, but then she whipped it back out and shouted, _"Expelliarmus!" _Draco's own wand flew toward her. After an effortless catch, she muttered, _"Prior Incantatem!" _A ghostly, diminutive image of her appeared from the tip. The image tripped, just as the real Hermione had, and landed on its face. Hermione had seen enough. "_Delitrius," _she said, and the image vanished. She gave Draco a pointed look and threw back his wand.

"Hermione—" Draco called exasperatedly as she walked away.

Hermione stopped and turned. "Oh, 'Hermione', is it? Funny, I thought it was 'Granger' or 'Mudblood'."

"Well," Draco said slyly, "neither of those apply to you, do they?"

_How--? _thought Hermione. She shook her head, and strode away a little faster than necessary.

--

Hermione was trying to watch the Sorting, but Ron kept interrupting.

"I'm _so_ hungry – why do you even bother, Hermione; there's no one we even know!"

"Shut up, Ron!" said Hermione for the fourteenth time – and not the last.

Professor McGonagall was calling out the names of the first years.

"Nosugam, Tyler!"

A short boy with curly brown hair, freckles, and rather large teeth sat on the stool and carefully placed the old Sorting Hat on his head. The Hat thought for a moment, before yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table applauded and cheered for their new member. Hermione joined in, thinking there was something familiar about him. He reminded her of someone…

"Interesting name," Harry said, startling her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Nosugam – interesting last name," Harry repeated.

"Yes – it is," Hermione replied absentmindedly. If she could just think of who it was that –

"Geez, she's only on the 'N's?" Ron moaned.

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione said wearily.

And then, everything clicked.

A/N: Haha! I know, I'm mean! But I want to hear your guesses! Either way, I will be updating A LOT more often, hopefully two to three times a week from now on. Look for chapter four on Monday! See you then!


	4. Chapter 4Oh, Brother!

Chapter 4 – Oh, Brother

Chapter 4 – Oh, Brother!

A/N-Kudos to LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD, Dixiecharmer, and Brittney. You were right!

It all made sense now.

Freckles, big teeth, and flyaway light brown hair – Hermione used to have all of these. (Her teeth hadn't changed over the summer, of course. Malfoy had put a hex on her two years ago to make them even larger, and when Madame Pomfrey had shrunk them, Hermione had let her go on until they were of average size.) Tyler Nosugam had indeed reminded Hermione of someone – herself.

And, by the sounds of it, "Nosugam" was "Maguson" spelled backwards.

Of course.

-----

It had never occurred to Hermione that she might have had a sibling. She hadn't told anyone that she was adopted, so it would have never occurred to Harry or Ron or Ginny or anyone else, either.

A brother…

Something in her mind made her jump back a few steps in her thoughts. How had Malfoy known that neither "Granger" nor "mudblood" described her anymore? She flashed back to the day before. Had Malfoy been spying on her when Kelly told her the news?

_I wouldn't put it past him, _Hermione thought fiercely. _He's such a sneaky little jerk – but why would he bother looking in on me? He hates me almost as much as I hate him._

_Or – does he?_

Hermione shuddered. She would _not_ go there. Instead, she switched her thoughts back to Tyler Nosu—no, Maguson. Tyler Maguson, her brother. She had to speak to him. She would simply inform him of who she was, and maybe ask a few questions, and hopefully get some answers.

Unfortunately, the key to unlocking the mystery of her background was sitting at the other end of the table – and it was a _long_ table. She'd have to try and catch him in the common room – the halls would be too crowded – but that wasn't likely, as first-years were often too excited to look around in their dormitories to hang around for long. Hermione didn't think she would be able to sleep that night if she didn't talk to Tyler today.

Just as she was idly considering a way to use a Summoning Charm to get him close enough to talk to without Summoning a dozen other kids, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

_It had better not be Malfoy, _she thought, turning in her seat.

It wasn't.

It was Tyler.

"Excuse me," he said in a shy voice. "Are you Hermione Granger?"

Hermione felt a lump in her throat – and it wasn't from the mashed potatoes. "Yes; I am," she managed to reply.

Tyler's eyes, nearly identical to Hermione's, lit up. "Good," he said. "I've been looking for you. My parents have told me all about you and they thought I should meet you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Family Matters

"Why did you have to tell her?" demanded Hermione's adoptive father.

"Daniel, she's sixteen years old! She's old enough to cope with the truth!" Kelly Granger cried.

"Age doesn't mean shit, Kelly! It's the level of maturity that counts!"

"Are you saying our daughter is immature? Have you been _living_ with her for the past sixteen years? Do you have any idea –"

"No; it's _you_ who has no idea! You don't know – you weren't there when I dropped her off at King's Cross. You didn't see it – the look in her eyes she had! You didn't hear her say 'Goodbye, D—I mean – um – goodbye.' _This is not sitting well with_ _her, Kelly! _I can see it; I can tell! You should have consulted with me before springing this on her!"

"I didn't want to lie anymore!" Kelly was crying again. "I didn't want to pretend!"

"She was doing fine!" roared Daniel. "She was just – fine! But you had to shatter that, and destroy everything! Congratulations, you have successfully alienated us from the only child we will ever have!"

"She will come around! Hermione's an extraordinarily bright girl; she will understand! We can't give up hope! I can feel it – my mother's instinct is telling me—"

"'Mother's instinct'? Don't make me laugh!" snarled Daniel, out of control. "What do you know about being a real mother?! You can't even keep your kids alive a month after you conceive!"

Kelly stared at him, her red face frozen in shock, but Daniel didn't need this to know that he'd gone way too far.

"Kelly…" he said, his tone softening. "I'm so sorry. That was way out of line; I'm sorry—" Kelly stormed across the hallway to Hermione's room. Daniel started to follow. "Kelly…" he called again, imploringly.

"Fuck off," Kelly chocked out tearfully. She slammed the door in his face, and Daniel hung his head in shame.


	6. Chapter 6So Close, Yet So, So Far

Chapter Six – So Close, Yet So, So Far

Chapter Six – So Close, Yet So, So Far

Heart fluttering, Hermione asked, "Well – do you want to talk somewhere else?"

"Um, okay," Tyler replied.

Ignoring the inquiring looks from Harry and Ron, Hermione led Tyler to a corridor not far from the Great Hall. _This is it,_ she thought. _This "adopted" thing hasn't made much sense. Now – everything will fall into place; it will all become clear…_

When they stopped, Tyler only stared at her expectantly.

_Awkward doesn't even come close to describing this,_ Hermione thought, cringing.

The silence was broken when Tyler asked, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Hermione was taken aback. "W-what--? I thought _you_ wanted to talk to _me_."

Tyler shook his head. "Nuh-uh. I just wanted to find out who you were. My Mum and Dad said you were a good role model and that I should strive to do as well as you."

"So – why couldn't this wait?" Hermione still wasn't sure about what was going on…

"I got nervous," Tyler replied quietly. "I'm not very good with people and I wanted to get it over with. Not that you're something to get over," Tyler amended quickly. "I—I mean—" he looked up at Hermione fearfully and saw her baffled expression. "Aw, now I've made you angry. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, honest!"

"It's all right," Hermione replied soothingly. "I'm not angry. It was just a little misunderstanding." Tyler looked immensely relieved.

Hermione, however, was even more unsettled than before. _Now, what am I going to do? _she pondered. _I can't spring the truth on him – he's so jumpy; he'll freak out. But why didn't his parents – our parents – tell him the whole truth? They wanted him to meet me, but why didn't they want him to know I was related to him? None of this makes any sense. But how will I make sense of this if I don't tell Tyler the truth first?_

_And so, I've come full circle._

Tyler, however, provided her with the invitation to tell him everything.

"You know," he said seriously, "you look a lot like me. Or I look a lot like you. Whichever. Have you noticed?"

Hermione sighed. _Here goes. _"I have, Tyler," she started. "I think there is a reason for that." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I have reason to believe that –" 

Suddenly, the doors burst open and eight hundred students entered the corridor in a flurry of commotion.

Instinctively, Hermione called out, "Gryffindors! Gryffindors over here!" Her voice rose impressively over the roar of unintelligible sound.

"Gryffindors this way!" Ginny called, joining up with Hermione. "Stay close, first-years!"

As a tidal wave of chattering student splashed toward them, Hermione had a sudden urge to wrap her arm around Tyler's shoulders so he wouldn't be washed away. But, when she looked again, her little brother had vanished into the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7Plotting

Chapter 7 – Plotting

Rejection did not sit well with Draco Malfoy.

He had always been so used to getting whatever he wanted, when he wanted it. But right now, he wanted Hermione to give him a second glance, but it was clear that she wouldn't do that for a million Galleons. In a word, she loathed him.

He didn't blame her, exactly. He _had_ been an asshole to her in the past, but, hey, he hadn't been _falling in love _with her then. Couldn't whatever omniscient godlike presence that ran the world realize that?

So, he would just have to prove to her that he wasn't an asshole anymore…at least, not when it came to her. He would appeal to her heart and soul, and win her over that way.

Well, that was all well and good, in theory. But Draco had never chased a girl in his life. He had always had a surplus of attractive females fall for him. In the past, he had thought it was because he was doing all the right things, but, in the truth that he now realized, it was probably just because he was hot.

Draco hadn't really eaten much at the feast, and now, as he feverishly paced the Slytherin common room, he regretted it. It was a lot harder to think on an empty stomach.

So, here he was, in love with a girl who could cheerfully watch him turn to ash, and no idea as to how to change her opinion of him.

_Dammit…this is going to be hard._

Did he really like her that much?

He sighed. Unfortunately for his pride, he did.

-------

Having two families did not sit well with Hermione Granger/Maguson. She had gone to bed the minute she'd entered her dormitory, but she lay there, unable to sleep, her thoughts a whirl of questions.

_Why did I have to find all of this out so suddenly? _she wondered. _As if I don't have enough to worry about this year, already. Why do I have a brother who doesn't know his own sister? Why did our parents keep him, but not me? Why did our parents leave me behind in the first place?_

_Why…? Why…? Why…?_

Hermione was exhausted, what with all these 'why's. Rolling over and burrowing her cheek into her pillow, she decided to try and catch some 'z's instead.

------

Draco was interrupted from his thoughts by the squealing laughter of a group of first-year girls, crowded around a magazine.

"SHUT UP!" he roared. Terrified, the girls scattered, leaving the magazine behind them.

Fuming, Draco went to throw the magazine into the fire, but, as he picked it up, something on the lower right-hand side of the page caught his eye.

_Suffering from unrequited love? Don't know how to catch the eye of your dear one? This simple mixture will fix all those problems in a jiffy! Introducing, the Mirror-Me Mixture. This simple concoction is as easy as 1, 2, 3, and it is absolutely guaranteed to make the one of your dreams reflect your feelings for them after only a single sip! Simply follow the directions, and you'll be riding down a lovely red-rose lane with the one you love! Try it today!_

Cringing at the overly cheerful nature of the advertisement, Draco nevertheless tore it out of the magazine and slipped it into his pocket.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Evidence of Precognitive Abilities

_It was like a dream, but also like something else; it seemed a little too real to have originated from solely within the subconscious._

_Hermione was in her History of Magic class, waiting as a test was passed out. When she received her copy, she signed her name with a flourish, then looked down at the first question, which read:_

Discuss the Dragon Pox Epidemic of 1468 (symptoms, death rates, etc.), and explain how the problem was finally resolved.

_Hermione felt panic rising in her throat…she hadn't studied that…_

Hermione woke up with a jolt, then immediately hopped out of bed and opened her History books, for there was a History of Magic test that day, a review of the previous year. And she had forgotten to study up on Dragon Pox. She skimmed the applicable pages, then closed her book. She wasn't worried. That question probably wouldn't even be on the test, but it was best to make sure.

-----

Hermione sat at her desk, waiting to receive her copy of the test. When Professor Binns handed her a thin stack of papers, she wrote her name at the top, then scanned the questions. Then she saw it.

_Discuss the Dragon Pox Epidemic of 1468 (symptoms, death rates, etc.), and explain how the problem was finally resolved._

And it was question one.

-----

At lunch, Hermione wolfed down her food, then raced to the library. This was not unusual behaviour for Hermione, so Harry and Ron took no notice.

Hermione entered the library, then walked quickly along the rows of shelves, knowing exactly what book she needed. Hopefully no one had checked it out…

There it was: _From Adolphous to Zephyr: An Alphabetized Guide to the Most Famous Historical Wizarding Families._

Hermione plucked the book off the shelf, then flipped to the 'M' section.

_Maguson: 618 B.C. – 1992 A.D._

Taking a deep breath, Hermione looked through the paragraphs; the one she was looking for lay at the very bottom of the page.

_It is not unknown for those of the Maguson family to have extra abilities that do not require the use of a wand or potion ingredients. Over the years, some of these abilities are said to include: invisibility, telekinesis, manipulation of energy and/or the elements, physical transformation, and flight. Though this has yet to proven, there has also been scant evidence of precognitive abilities appearing once every nine generations._

Hermione hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath all this time; she let it out now with a _whoosh._

_Finally…something is explained to me._

But there were other questions now. _Can Tyler do this, too? Will I develop more of these abilities? _

_I can…I can really see the future?_

There was something else nagging at the back of her mind, but she couldn't quite grasp it. She had no time to think about it, for the sounds of several students leaving the library simultaneously indicated that the next class was about to start. With a sigh, she replaced the book on its shelf, then headed to Arithmancy.


	9. Chapter 9: The Maguson Mystery

Chapter 9 – The Maguson Mystery

Still reeling from the aftereffects of her precognition, Hermione went to bed that night, a little apprehensive. She tried to relax herself by laughing off the entire strange happening.

_Well, I never was any good at Divination…this'll show that old bat, Trelawney!_

But even as she closed her eyes, she lay shrouded in a feeling of dread…

---

_Hermione was surrounded by nothing. She hung as though suspended above any source of gravity, staring out at the darkness beyond her._

_Something flashed in the distance, giving off a brilliant white light. It appeared to have some recognizable form, but then it vanished too quickly to really register. But it appeared again, a little closer this time. And Hermione watched, the source of the light came closer and closer, and it was soon recognizable as a series of letters, though what they said was still unclear._

_All at once, the flashing letters stood before her, towering over her, surrounding her with its message._

Maguson: 618 B.C. – 1992 A.D.

_Then she realized that was what had been bothering her earlier._

Why does the final date say 1992? It's 2008 – where have the Magusons been for the past sixteen years?

_1992…_

----

Hermione woke up, shaking slightly.

_1992…_

_The year the Magusons disappeared from the face of the earth…_

_The year…I was born._

With so much mystery involved in her life as of late, Hermione severely doubted that this was a coincidence.

A/N: Sorry for the short and crappy chapter! I will try to update tomorrow, but if I can't, the earliest I'll be able to is Wednesday…I'm sorry!!! Let me know if you want a new chapter tomorrow. Let me warn you, though, it will be a cliffhanger!


	10. Chapter 10: MirrorMe Mixture

Chapter 10 – Mirror-Me Mixture

A/N. I have been told that Hermione was born in 1979, not 1992. I didn't know her real birthdate, so I just made it up to keep it current. Sorry if that caused any confusion.

Draco stared into the creamy brown mixture swirling around in his cauldron and he grinned. He had needed melted chocolate to make the Mirror-Me Mixture, so it had been necessary to wait until after the first Hogsmeade trip to begin making the potion, but it had been worth it. The solution was ready, and it had really been ridiculously easy to make. One would think that a potion with such a powerful effect would take a long time to mix together, but it hadn't even taken ten minutes.

Draco smiled again. This had been way too easy. All he had to do now was get Hermione to drink it, and then everything would be perfect…

----

Reeling from the aftermath of her visions, Hermione hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. She became prone to drag her feet, could hardly stop yawning, and she even joined the vast majority and fell asleep in History of Magic.

_I have to stay awake for Transfiguration though, _she thought as she gathered her books. _Professor McGonagall said we'd be having a test soon…_

Stifling another yawn, she stood up and left for the Transfiguration corridor.

----

Draco stood, waiting, in the Transfiguration hall, a mug of the still-steaming potion clenched in his fist. Crabbe and Goyle had followed him of course; they were too stupid to think of what to do on their own. Needing someone to revel with in his sheer genius, Draco had told them his plan, and was surprised when Goyle found its only flaw.

"How're you gonna get her to drink it?"

"I don't know!" Draco snapped, irritated by the fact that Goyle had actually found something wrong with his master plan. "I'm still thinking about that."

"You should probably think pretty fast," Crabbe pointed out. "She's probably gonna be coming this way soon."

"I _know _that!" What was with them? You could mistake them for brainless gorillas every other day, but right now, just when you wanted them to shut up and listen…

Draco shook is head, and thought.

"I know," he finally said. "I've noticed she's been looking tired lately. I'll tell her it's a Pepper-Up Potion and that Madam Pomfrey told me to give it to her."

"Maybe we should write 'from Madam Pomfrey' on it," suggested Goyle.

"That won't be necessary, Goyle," Draco replied scathingly. "Hermione will probably be so intoxicated by its very smell that she won't hesitate to –"

"Why are you talking about Hermione?"

All three Slytherins turned their heads to see a curly-haired first-year boy standing their, watching them.

"Grab him!" hissed Draco. "If he says anything to Hermione, everything will be ruined!"

The boy's eyes went wide, and he started to run, but Crabbe's long arms reached him before he could escape, and hoisted him into the air.

"Woah – hey! Hey, put me down! Help, help!" cried Tyler.


	11. Chapter 11: Success Or Something

Chapter 11 – Success!...Or Something

A/N: Thank you so much to all my reviewers. I really appreciate your support, and it makes my day to read what you guys have to say!

_Recap:_

"_Why are you talking about Hermione?"_

_All three Slytherins turned their heads to see a curly-haired first-year boy standing their, watching them._

_"Grab him!" hissed Draco. "If he says anything to Hermione, everything will be ruined!"_

_The boy's eyes went wide, and he started to run, but Crabbe's long arms reached him before he could escape, and hoisted him into the air._

_"Woah – hey! Hey, put me down! Help, help!" cried Tyler._

As Hermione rounded the corner, she heard someone crying out. _What's going on?_ Then she recognized Tyler's voice, and all traces of sleepiness vanished. She sped down the hall, drawing her wand.

She gasped when she saw her brother writhing in Crabbe's grip, and her fury rose in a burning wave when she saw Malfoy standing there and smirking.

Throwing down her books, she pointed her wand at Crabbe and ordered, "Put him down."

"_Expelliarmus!" _called Malfoy triumphantly, and Hermione's wand arced through the air and landed in his outstretched hand.

Hermione spun to face him. "What is this, Malfoy? You get your gorillas to let him go."

Malfoy's grin only widened. "Ah, so he means something to you, does he? I thought he was merely an insignificant eavesdropper, but this is _so_ much better."

"What do you want?" Hermione demanded.

"Simple." Malfoy procured a steaming mug of an unidentifiable substance. "Drink this, and Crabbe won't wring that kid's neck."

The last thing Hermione wanted to do was ingest something that Malfoy offered her, but she glanced anxiously at Tyler. Was it her imagination, or was his face starting to turn blue…?

"Fine," she replied, holding out her hand. "Give it here. And give me my wand back, while you're at it."

"First the drink," said Malfoy, offering the mug. Hermione snatched it away, enjoying as Malfoy winced when a few hot droplets spilled out and splashed his robes. The cloth didn't go up in flames, at least…so it probably wasn't lethal…

Hermione held the mug to her face and gave it a precautionary sniff. Then she felt a bizarre combination of confusion and relief. What was Malfoy trying to pull? She'd had enough hot chocolate before to know _exactly_ what this was. She drank it quickly, not caring as it scalded her throat.

"There," she said, giving the mug back. "Now, tell Crabbe to put Tyler down. And hand over my wand."

"A-all right," said Malfoy, confused. He motioned to Crabbe, who replaced Tyler on the ground. The boy scampered around the corner.

_The mixture must take a minute to work, _he decided. "Um – just stay here for a minute, will you?" he said to Hermione. She reached over and grabbed him by the wrist; he gasped in pain as she twisted his arm, forcing him to drop her wand.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. "Oh, and by the way – that hot cocoa was really good. Have you been reading Muggle cooking magazines?"

_Oh, fuck, no! _The magazine he'd taken the article from was – a – _Muggle _magazine?!?!

He bent over and gathered Hermione's books, in order to hide his flaming red face. He offered them sheepishly, and she took them, staring him directly in the eyes. Motioning to Goyle and Crabbe, he stalked off down the hallway, feeling Hermione's eyes drilling in the space between his shoulderblades.

"Hermione?"

She turned. "Tyler," she said, relieved.

"You – saved me," he said. "I was so scared! I don't know what they were trying to do, but –"

"It's all right," Hermione replied. "I would never let them hurt anyone – including you." _More than you know._

"Hermione – will you be my friend?" he asked, abruptly.

"Wh-what?"

"I mean, my parents wanted me to get to know you – and you just saved my life, practically, so I thought that – I mean, if you don't want –"

"Of course I would like to be friends with you," Hermione assured her brother soothingly, but sighing quietly to herself.

_We are siblings! Siblings! _she thought. Then she sighed again.

_But friends – it's a start._


	12. Chapter 12 Thoughts of Love

Chapter 12 – Thoughts of "Love"

_Stupid! _Draco was yelling at himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. You are a moron – shouldn't you have checked to see what magazine it was?! Goddammit, that was dumb._

To make matters worse, he knew he'd handled the situation all wrong. Between his irritation with Crabbe and Goyle and, okay, let's face it, his general nature, he'd been a total asshole. Again.

She had probably lost all her respect for him…

_What the hell am I talking about? What respect?_

And he'd looked like such an idiot…

_Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn…_

He sighed. _Well, that whole thing was about as successful as trying to teach trolls ballet._

_Now what?_

------

Hermione found it impossible to concentrate. How was she supposed to, after – whatever that was supposed to be.

From Draco's expression, he'd thought he was giving her something spiked, she could tell. But after talking some more with Tyler, she'd realized in horror that it was supposed to be a –_ Love Potion?!?!?!_

Draco Malfoy wanted _her_ to love _him_?

_Are you kidding me? As if_.

Draco Malfoy liked her.

_No way! It was probably some stupid dare, or something._

_But…oh, my god. What am I going to do about this? What if he pulls some stunt like that again?_

Hermione suppressed a sob of frustration. This was the last thing she needed, with everything else she had to deal with.

_Besides, when he likes me, I get _this?

_Honestly, I think I liked it better when he hated me…_


	13. Chapter 13: United, We Stand

Chapter 13 – United, We Stand

Daniel had thought it best to leave Kelly alone after their argument, and he had retired to his room, weighed down by guilt now, on top of everything else that was going on. When he had come out, she was gone, as were one of the cars.

Daniel was not unduly concerned. He knew Kelly – she just needed her space, and she would come back when she was ready.

Besides, if he'd been in her place, he'd have probably left, too.

But when three days passed and she didn't return, he felt he had to take action. He doubted he could take the animosity between them any longer, and he knew that if he was feeling this badly, then fragile, sensitive Kelly could only be feeling worse.

Grabbing his cell phone, he jumped into the other car, dialing the number of every local hotel he could think of, as he did so.

----

_I miss you_

_I miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found I won't be the same_

Kelly reached over and switched the radio off. She'd come here to escape, and the song only reminded her of too many things at once.

Reclining on the bed, she picked up the remote and switched on the TV. Scrolling through the channels, she immediately saw that there was nothing on but shallow, mindless bilge.

_Good._

She was interrupted then by a knock on the door. With a sigh, she turned off the TV. "It's unlocked, Daniel," she said, for she knew it would only be him.

The door opened, and her husband stood, framed in the entrance. "Can I come in?"

"Aren't I the one who has to ask you to do things? Like, tell our daughter the truth?"

"Kelly – please. I came here to apologize."

She sighed. She wasn't really mad anymore – not really. He had said things that were uncalled for, true – but he hadn't really meant them. This was hurting him as much as it was her…

"Kelly – I'm so, sorry. The things I said – I never should have said them. You were right – we had to tell her eventually."

"Well – maybe I could have discussed it with you first…but you weren't home, and I thought Hermione would need to be packing up for school that evening, and –"

"I know," replied Daniel. "What's done is done. We can't go back; we can only go through. And I think it will be easier if we go through together."

Kelly stood up, and picked up her purse and coat, then walked towards him.

"Come on," he said softly, putting his arm around her shoulder, "let's go home."

A/N: The song used in the chapter is an excerpt from "Slipped Away," by Avril Lavigne…back when I actually liked her music! Don't you just hate how she's gone all preppy pop-y now? Anyways…hope you enjoyed. See you next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14: An Irresistable Invitation

Chapter 14 – An Irresistible Invitation

Despite the fact that Hermione had been spending large amounts of her spare time with Tyler as of late, the fact that they were sister and brother had not yet been revealed to him.

For one thing, there were always too many people around. She hadn't even told her own friends the truth about her family; the last thing she wanted to do was let a whole group of random students know who she really was.

But, more importantly, she still didn't know why Tyler's parents –_our__ parents, _she had to keep reminding herself – didn't tell him he had an older sister. They must have had a good reason…they obviously knew all about her; they had told Tyler to get to know her, for god's sake. But the fact that they were blood relations had been hidden for some reason that remained stubbornly unknown.

Hermione understood this, but she was still bursting with the urge to tell Tyler the truth. More than anything, she was afraid that she would have an opportunity, and then not have any idea what to do with it.

But, she didn't, for, more often than not, she was helping Tyler with his homework. Despite his heritage, he was struggling to maintain an average performance. With her help, he was gradually improving. He was, by no means, the best in any of his classes, but he was approaching the top 25% of the first-years.

He met her in the common room one evening.

"Hermione? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Hermione replied. "But, first, how did your test go?"

"Um, okay…the handkerchief still had lace-trimmed wings when I turned it into a butterfly, but I don't think Professor McGonagall minded too much."

"Were you looking for help with that?"

"Sure, if you want to, but that's not what I wanted to ask you."

"Okay—go ahead."

"Would you like to come over to my house for the Thanksgiving holidays?"

Hermione's heart contracted. _I'm dreaming. This isn't happening; this isn't happening._

_"_I mean, since my parents told me all about you, I think they'd be happy to see that we're such good friends. They would probably like to meet you."

_And I would like to meet them…my parents…!_

"So, do you want to?"

_This is too good to be true!  
_

Hermione remembered to inhale before she responded, "Yes. I think it would be great. Are you sure – they won't mind?"

"Oh, no. They love having company."

"Oh – okay, then. The train leaves on Friday, so I guess I'll be coming with you…"

"Cool! It will be fun! My parents will really like you, I know."

_Will they? After all the effort they __haven't __made to make things clear to me? But now…all the answers…just a few days away…_

"Hermione, do you mind helping me with that Transfiguration now?"

"Oh! Sure, no problem."

But it took Hermione four attempts to perform the spell, which she had mastered on her first try five years ago.


	15. Chapter 15: Travelling to the Truth

Chapter 15 – Travelling to the Truth

A/N: I've been made aware that there is no Thanksgiving in England…I didn't really think so, but there is in this story…for no other reason than that there just is! And it takes place at the same time as Canadian Thanksgiving, (middle of October, NOT the end of November, like in the States). Sorry to confuse you guys…though maybe the Magusons are Canadian. Or American. You never know…

------

Hermione looked at her brother, sitting in the opposite seat. He was fast asleep, which was good, because Hermione doubted she could hide the tension and anxiety she was feeling. Of course, a small part of her was excited – she would meet her parents, and all her questions would be answered! Unless, it was a matter of them not having wanted her…in that case, she would have to spend the whole holiday with two people who hated her and one person who liked her, but only because he had no idea of who she really was.

She had had to lie to her friends, too…she'd claimed, out of Tyler's earshot to avoid conflicting stories, that she was doing a tutoring program that involved his parents as well. Seeing as Hermione was fully qualified to be a teacher, even at sixteen years old, they had bought it without question. And, soon, she would be able to tell them everything. Once she knew herself, she would be a lot more comfortable telling other people.

Of course, Tyler had to know first. It was his right.

Hermione pulled a book out of her bag and tried to read, but she was too distracted and soon gave up. Checking her watch, she saw that it would only be about another fifteen minutes before the train arrived at King's Cross. Though Tyler was sleeping still, she conjured a quick curtain and changed out of her school robes, into the one set of Muggle clothes she'd brought with her. They were the same one's she'd been wearing on the train on the first day of the year: plain jeans, sneakers, a white tank top with lace around the neckline, and a bright red zip-up sweater.

She woke Tyler up, and allowed the groggy boy to change behind the curtain as well. It seemed to her that he took an awfully long time, but, when he emerged, he was wearing a two-piece charcoal gray suit, complete with a tie, and his hair was slicked back.

Hermione blinked in surprise. _Where, exactly, do our parents live?_

It wasn't long after when the train stopped and Hermione and Tyler were able to disembark. As the two pulled their bags around a corner, a long black limousine came into view. Beside it stood a tall man, dressed entirely in black, complete with sunglasses, holding a card that read: _Master Nosugam and Guest._

Hermione felt extremely awkward as she climbed into the back of the limo, what with her jeans and hoodie and bulky school bags. The doors closed, and they were off.

Heart racing, Hermione stared out the windows at the scenery flying by, wondering if her journey to the truth would soon be at its end.

A/N: I know, I know, it's short and crappy, but I don't have a computer at my house (weird, right?) and can only operate during school hours. Anyway, I keep a list in my profile of what will be updated when, changed every week, if you want to know. Next chapter: Hermione meets her parents at last! Don't miss it!


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting The Parents

Chapter 16 – Meeting the Parents

Hermione's jaw dropped when the limousine passed through a set of intricate wrought-iron gates and pulled around into a circular driveway. It was surrounded by manicured gardens in brilliant autumnal colours, and it was crowned in the centre by a marble fountain. Overlooking all of this was an enormous manor, painted white and trimmed in gold leaf.

Tugging at her sweater self-consciously, Hermione stepped out of the limo, making to grab her bag, but Tyler stopped her.

"Don't worry, Luc will get it," he said, gesturing to the driver.

"Do you require an escort to the front door, Master Nosugam?" asked Luc.

"No, thank you," replied Tyler brightly.

"As you wish. Have a nice day, Master Nosugam. And you too, Miss – ah—"

"Um—Granger," Hermione replied. This name tasted especially awkward on her tongue given where she was right now.

"You too, then, Miss Granger."

"Um…thanks."

They climbed the stairs, and the double doors opened, seemingly of their own volition, but Hermione looked down to see a house-elf in a crisply pressed white towel.

"Master," she shrilled, bowing her head towards Tyler. Then she looked up again and saw Hermione. "And Mistress," she said, bowing again.

"Oh, you really don't have to—" Hermione started, but the elf was already talking again.

"Your parents is waiting for you in the lounge, Master Tyler. Tiki will take you and your guest there."

As the elf led them through fresco-covered hallways, brilliantly lit by chandeliers dripping with crystal, Hermione was impressed by the splendor around her, but not by anything else.

_What kind of parents don't meet their son at the door, when he comes back from his very first month at wizarding school?_

"Here you are!" squealed the elf, when they reached a set of lacquered oak doors.

"Thanks, Tiki," said Tyler, and the elf bowed, then skipped off.

Hermione's heart was in her throat as Tyler reached forward, gripped the brass handle, and pulled the door open.

The lounge was done up in various shades of green. The top halves of the walls were pale sage, and the bottomed were paneled in yellow cedar. The drapes and furniture were elegant dark green velvet, and richly embroidered rugs covered a hardwood floor.

Standing up to greet her son was a tall woman, who appeared around forty, with her sleek mahogany hair pulled back tightly from her face, which bore very few lines. She was dressed in a pale pink skirt-and-sweater set with geometric black embroidery around the hem, with pearl jewelry. Her grey eyes sparkled as she took in her son and his friend.

"Hello, there, Tyler," she said, reaching forward and giving him a quick embrace.

"Hello, Mother," replied Tyler.

"And this must be Hermione! You can call me Lorraine, dear," she said, offering Hermione her French-manicured hand.

"Um…nice to meet you," said Hermione, shaking her hand, feeling more and more awkward by the second. _She doesn't seem to know me…_

"And this is my husband, Nicholas," she said, gesturing to the fair-haired man who had remained seated.

Hermione shook his hand, too, but he only provided her with a nod. His mouth remained unmoving, but his dull brown eyes seemed locked in a perpetual scowl.

Introductions aside, it seemed there was nothing to do but stand in the centre of the room with everyone staring at her, it would seem…

"Sit down, sit down," chirruped Lorraine, falling easily into the role of the gracious hostess. "It will be time for dinner soon, but can I offer you something to drink?"

Though Hermione's throat was very dry from nerves, she replied, "No...thank you."

As they all sat down, Lorraine declared, "So, Hermione, tell us about yourself. How old are you?"

_You should know! _Hermione wanted to yell. _You, of all people, should know that!_

"I'm sixteen," she managed to respond instead.

"In sixth year, then?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful year, wonderful! Tyler tells me you are highly adept in your studies. Top of every class, I presume?"

"Well, not exactly every class…" _Didn't she tell Tyler that, not the other way around?_

"Oh, don't be modest! It's good to achieve highly!" cried Lorraine.

_This small talk is driving me crazy! What is this? Does she not recognize me?_

Then something occurred to her, something that would answer several of her questions at last if it proved to be true.

_Could it be…that they don't want Tyler to find out? And all of this is just to hide the truth from him?_

Hermione's nerves settled slightly. It seemed a logical explanation. Now, she only needed to talk to her – and Nicholas, she supposed, although he didn't seem exactly chatty – without Tyler around.

She had the whole three-day holiday to do it.

Hermione exhaled, allowing herself to feel small amounts of relief and contentment.

Soon, enough, the answers would come.

_Now, if I can only get through this…_


	17. Chapter 17: The Talent Exhibition

Chapter 17 – The Talent Exhibition

After a painfully long time, it seemed, Lorraine announced it was time to go down to dinner. As everyone was leaving, Hermione saw her take a swig from a silver flask out the corner of her eye. Slipping it back into her skirt pocket, Lorraine saw her daughter looking at her curiously.

"It's just something I need to take before I eat, don't worry," she said.

Dinner was a splendid affair. House-elves brought five courses with a great deal of ceremony. Hermione wondered if it was for her and Tyler's benefit, or if meals were always like this.

The conversation, like before, was a lot of talking, without anything really being said. Lorraine was relaying to Hermione all about the different sorts of guests she and Nicholas had entertained in the past. Hermione nodded, trying to look interested, but she wasn't really listening. She wasn't hungry, but she forced herself to eat anyways; the last thing she wanted was to appear rude.

After the meal, they 'retired' to the lounge – a different one, as it turned out – for tea and pastries.

After they sipped their tea in silence for a few minutes, Lorraine said, "So…Tyler, darling. When do we get to find out what you're learning in school?"

"Well," said Tyler, "in Transfiguration, we've begun to learn about –"

"Don't tell us," said Nicholas, speaking for the very first time that night. "_Show _us."

"All- all right." Hermione's heart warmed when Tyler looked to her for approval. She nodded encouragingly, and he drew his wand and stepped forward.

Hermione frowned. Lorraine was looking on eagerly, and even Nicholas looked excited. There was a kind of hunger in their eyes.

Tyler performed all of the spells he had learned, in no particular order. He was far from perfect, but they were as good as any parent had a right to expect from their child after only a single month of schooling.

Hermione applauded, then her clapping petered out when she realized that both Lorraine and Nicholas were frowning.

"That's all?" said Nicholas.

"Y-yes," stammered Tyler, "I-I mean, I know I could do better—"

"Of course you could do better," said Lorraine, her voice icy. "We expected more from you, Tyler."

"Hey!" cried Hermione, leaping up. She wasn't going to let anyone bully her little brother, not even their parents. "Tyler has put forth a lot of effort, and he's worked very hard to improve! You ought to think of that before you go criticizing him like you are!"

"I'm afraid this doesn't concern you, Hermione, dear," said Lorraine congenially. "Would you excuse us?"

_It does concern me! It does! And you know it!_

But she had no choice but to go. No sooner had she closed the door behind her than did another house-elf appeared to escort her to her room.

It was on the fourth and uppermost floor of the house. The textured wallpaper bore a fleur-de-lis pattern in pale pink, and the hardwood floor shone so much that Hermione could see her reflection in it. There was a small gilt-marble fireplace in the far wall, with a small, round glass table beside it, with an armchair in a dusty rose hue, and there was a nightstand with a silver-framed mirror a little further over. A set of double doors led out to a little wrought-iron balcony. When Hermione looked up, she saw an intricate design of stained glass set in the high ceiling. Off to the side, another door stood slightly ajar; this led to her own private bathroom. An enormous four-poster canopy bed, bathed in silk sheets, stood in the center of it all. When Hermione pulled the curtains aside, she saw that her schoolbags had all been brought up the stairs for her.

Not knowing of anything else to do, Hermione decided to take a shower to calm herself; the previous events had reduced her to another bout of apprehension. She hoped Tyler wouldn't be too upset after, and she simmered with resentment that there was nothing she could do.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw that her discarded Muggle clothes had been taken away, presumably to be washed, and a pale blue silk nightgown, trimmed with lace, was spread out over the bedclothes. Slipping it over her head, Hermione suddenly felt extremely tired. She was about to climb over, when she looked over at the little glass table and saw her wand, which had been removed from the pocket of her jeans, laying there.

Suddenly inspired, Hermione walked over to it, slowly purposefully. She picked up her wand – twelve inches, mahogany and unicorn hair – and turned it over and over in her hands, as if seeing it for the first time.

Then, she launched herself into a kind of routine, in which she performed every single spell that Tyler had, in rapid succession. The room was alight with many different colours at once, and Hermione threw her arms about as though in a dance. Even when casting these elementary spells, the strength that radiated from her was almost tangible.

Finally, she ceased, and she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair was strewn over her face, she was dappled in a thin sheen of sweat, and her shoulders rose and fell heavily with her breathing.

_This, _she realized suddenly, _is what they expected to see from Tyler._

That was her last coherent thought before she replaced her wand on the table, wandered over to the bed, and collapsed into a deep sleep, utterly exhausted.


	18. Chapter 18: A Fishy Find

Chapter 18 – A Fishy Find

Hermione woke up feeling greatly refreshed. For a minute, she forgot where she was. Then she remembered, and she also recalled the events of the previous night.

_I'd better see if Tyler's okay._

She climbed out of bed, and saw that there was a bunch of clothes – not her own – that were folded in a pile and placed on the glass table. They consisted of a navy blue skirt-and-sweater set, a cream-coloured silk shirt with pearl buttons, white high heels, a plain silver neckchain, and pearl-studded combs for her hair.

Though it wasn't Hermione's taste, she put them on, not wanting to appear rude. (Also, she still didn't have her other clothes back.)

As she left her room, though, she realized she had no idea where Tyler's room was. _He might be in the dining room, anyway, _she thought, and so she headed in that direction.

When she walked in, the table was piled high with an array of sausages, pastries, fruits, and more – enough to make the breakfast spread at Hogwarts seem like meager fare.

_And all this for four people!_

Hermione was hungry, so she grabbed a chocolate muffin, then set off in search of her little brother.

She searched several rooms, and found eight bathrooms, six lounges, fourteen guest bedrooms, and three games rooms – all on the ground floor!—but no Tyler, or Tyler's bedroom.

At the very end of the hallway, on the second floor, a door stood ajar. Hermione knocked, hoping for an answer that didn't come.

_I might as well see what's in here…for future reference._

Pushing the door aside, she beheld a room that was paved, floor, walls, and ceiling, entirely with grey stones. Rows and rows of shelves held potion ingredients of every kind. Over a fireplace with flickering green flames, there hung a large cauldron with a sickly smell emanating from the lidless top.

As she walked over, the door closed slightly, emitting a short, high-pitched creak. Peering over the rim of the cauldron, Hermione saw a sticky-looking, bubbling brown mixture. Disgusting, yes, but she was sure she'd seen it before…

There was another creak.

Hermione spun around to view a surprised Lorraine – just in time to see her mother slip a familiar silver flask back into her skirt pocket.


	19. Chapter 19: Overwhelmed

Chapter 19 – Overwhelmed

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters.

However, Tyler, Lorraine, and Nicholas are mine. Kelly and Daniel are sort of mine to, since they never describe them in the book (except that they're dentists) and I don't think we even learn their names. So, for the purposes of this book, I own them too, body and soul.

(I own their souls… mwa-ha-ha-haaaaaa!) heehee :)

I also own the poem used in this chapter! Yay! Don't steal it, please…

…that's okay, you probably wouldn't want it anyway!

Enjoy!

-------

Lorraine's eyes had widened in surprise when she'd steppe into the room, but now she relaxed.

"Hermione, dear," she said. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," replied Hermione stiffly.

Lorraine said sympathetically, "I can see you're upset. Did the events of last night – with Tyler, I mean concern you?"

_That's one word for it. "_I think you were too hard on him. It's only his first month of school."

"I understand that, dear," replied Lorraine, her voice now sickly sweet with condescension. "I think you may not understand Nicholas and I, though. You see, Tyler, being our only son, has an important duty in carrying on our name – and, with it, our reputation."

"I see," Hermione managed to choke out through her suddenly dry throat. _Is that why they got rid of me? Because I was a girl?_

"And we Nosugams, you know, have roots in a Chinese heritage."

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? thought Hermione._

"You can hear it in the name, a little. No-su-gam. It dates back to a name that originated in the third century…anyway, I'm sure you know all about how important honour is in a Chinese society. We simply want Tyler to be capable of carrying on the family's honour. With a family such as ours, he would have to be better that all the rest to be able to accomplish this in a sufficient –"

"Bullshit."

Hermione had never, ever, let this word pass her lips before. But it expressed her feelings so well that she said it again.

"Bullshit. That's a pile of crap, and you know it. Do you see Tyler here, now?" Hermione waved her hands around the small stone room in exasperation. "So, why are you lying to me, now? You can drop the pretenses; that's insulting if you think that I really don't know."

"Why—Hermione, darling, I don't understand," said Lorraine, her hostess-y smile pasted on over a mask of confusion.

"You should." Even though it was obvious, Hermione had been longing to say these words since she'd first arrived, only to be treated as a stranger. So she hurled them across the room at her mother with every ounce of verbal force she possessed.

_"I'm your goddamn daughter!"_

Lorraine's expression fell into surprise again, but it did not recover as it had before. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sounds came out.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Striding past her stricken mother, she ran p the stairs to 'her' room.

_Standing alone_

_Still as a stone_

_Time passes slow_

_When you've no place to go_

_Nowhere to run_

_Nowhere to hide_

_Feeling as though_

_You're dying inside_

Hermione started throwing her few belongings back into her bag. She would walk to King's Cross, then get out of this place.

_Everything's frozen_

_I can only cry_

_I don't think that I can cope alone,_

_But I know I'm supposed to try._

_Head over heels_

_Trapped in free fall_

_No one will come, if ever you call_

_I just want a friend, no matter the cost_

_Feeling restless_

_Felling helpless_

_Full of emptiness_

_Feeling so lost_

_What about Tyler? _she thought. _What will I tell him?_

Unsure of what to do now, she stopped.

_Life is not meant_

_To be lived this way_

_Yet here I am_

_Lost and afraid_

_I know nothing now_

_Except how to cry_

_I don't want to cope alone,_

_So why should I even try?_

Hermione was a mess of confusion, hurt, angst, and more confusion. Not knowing what else to do, she curled up on the bed and sobbed.


	20. Chapter 20: Draco's Dilemma

Chapter 20 – Draco's Dilemma

Draco had been doing a lot of thinking lately, and without a whole lot of success.

Right now, as he sat picking at his dinner, his thoughts went something like this.

_If love is like an algebra equation, then Hermione is definitely one of the variables._

_Wait a second, that's stupid. Love is nothing like algebra…_

_If it was, though…argh, but it's not._

_For lack of a better metaphor, I'll just say…_

_…yeah, but ALGEBRA?_

Hence the lack of success.

Regardless of what metaphor he used, Draco had surmised as follows: Hermione (or Hermione's reaction to anything he did) was not something he could control. It was not guaranteed. He could not _force _her to love him, not without a potion anyway. Even if he hadn't been so embarrassed by the outcome of the first time, there was no way Hermione would fall for it again.

_Maybe if I used a Memory Charm…_

_NO!_

The hard part was that Draco was fighting with the worse part of his nature in this whole thing. His very best ideas were appalling even to himself, or his better side, anyway. He did have one, contrary to popular belief. But it hadn't been allowed to surface for several years now, buried under a mask of pride and…

…_Father…_

Draco suppressed a shudder at the memories.

_Weakness, _his father used to call it – love and caring of any kind. _My son, a Malfoy, is not allowed to be weak._

And, whenever Draco rebelled, he was always punished for it…

His thoughts were interrupted by Professor Dumbledore. "May I have your attention please?"

A thousand faces turned towards him.

"Due to a repeat express of interest, and to acknowledge our ever-growing population of Muggle heritage in this school –"

_Disgusting, _said Draco's worse half – which could also be named as the teachings of Lucius Malfoy.

_Shut up! _hissed Draco in his mind.

"—we will be having a Hallowe'en—ah—what did you students call it?" Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, yes – a 'dance'."

Whoops and cheers permeated the Great Hall.

"The dance will be held on the night of the 31st, and –"

Draco's shoulders sagged in gratitude. He realized he had just been handed a ticket for another chance with Hermione…his first _real _chance.

He knew she had been among those who had gone away for Thanksgiving – with that little first-year (Draco cringed, reflecting back to Tyler's part in the 'potion incident'). He had until she returned to wrestle his pride into submission.

And then…who could tell? One could _hope_ for a specific outcome…but who could tell for certain?


	21. Chapter 21: A Mother's Promise

Chapter 21 – A Mother's Promise

"Hermione?"

Looking up, Hermione saw Lorraine's tear-stained face. It was almost like looking in a mirror – the most bizarre thing. Hermione couldn't have made a mistake…not when this woman looked so much like her…and Tyler…it couldn't be a coincidence…could it?

"May I come in?"

"It's your house," Hermione mumbled.

She approached her carefully, as one might approach an angry lion, and sat down gingerly.

"Hermione, dear – let's talk."

"Let's." agreed Hermione stiffly.

"Hermione…I just want to say that I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this. "How can you not know? It's kind of hard not to notice when the baby comes out your –"

"Well, yes," Lorraine hurriedly cut in. "What I meant is, I didn't know that you were my daughter. I had a daughter…sixteen years ago. You are sixteen, right?"

"No. I'm a freak of nature who happens to be older than the number of years she has lived."

Lorraine winced. "All right, sixteen then. I had a daughter sixteen years ago…"

"No, really? You'd think you just said that or something."

"Hermione…" said Lorraine, a little exasperated. "Might we dispense with the sarcasm, please? This is hard enough for me as it is."

_Hard enough for _you? Hermione wanted to retort, but she held her tongue.

"I had a daughter sixteen years ago…and I never named her."

_What?_

"I knew I would have to give her up, and I thought that a name would only make her – you – be more connected to me, and that it would be harder."

_But Kelly said that I had already been named when they adopted me, _Hermione mused. _The people at the orphanage must have named me._

"And when you came over with Tyler, I didn't recognize you…how could I? I only ever saw you after you were just born. I never even dreamed that you could be my long-lost daughter."

_But, here I am. What are you going to do about it?_

Lorraine sighed, and wiped away another tear. "There's so much to say…I'm sure you must have so many questions."

_You have NO idea._

"But, I think it's only fair that Nicholas, too, can be here when we talk about those answers. Poor Nicholas…he used to be so jubilant and full of light…he was never the same after we had to part with you."

"But we will talk about this, right? You can't expect me to drop these little bits of information on me, then send me along on my way, and think I'll just accept what you've told me. What you haven't told me still amounts to more than what you have."

"Of course, honey," Lorraine said. "When Nicholas gets home from work, tomorrow morning – he works some very odd shifts at the Ministry, you know – we'll have a talk. Just the three of us."

"What about Tyler?"

"We can discuss it with him afterwards. I think, once you are prepared, it will be easier to break the news to him."

"So, you don't want me to say anything."

"Not yet, my dear. But soon. Very soon. I promise." Lorraine's eyes welled up. "I can't believe it," she said, her voice choked by emotion. My long-lost daughter, come back to me at last."

At last, it became too much for Hermione. She burst into tears and reached over and threw her arms around her mother.

Once she was surrounded by the scent of expensive perfume, Hermione couldn't help but wonder: _In doing this, am I finally accepting the Magusons as my one and only family? Am I ready to forget Kelly and Daniel?_

_Forget…? No, not forget. But now…I am here, with my true family. I am home. It's my right to savour this moment._

Pushing thoughts of her adoptive parents away, Hermione tightened her embrace on her mother, sobbing.

As she returned the gesture in kind, something glinted behind Lorraine's cold grey eyes.


	22. Chapter 22: Well, So Much For That

Chapter 22 – Well, So Much For That…

A/N: Wow, thank you so much for that generous supply of reviews! I love hearing all of your feedback…positive or not.

Cri8: Don't worry! I'm not offended at all…constructive criticism never hurt anyone, right? I'm afraid it's going to be the same sort of thing for a few more chapters, but, pretty soon, we'll be getting back to the Dramione stuff, which is what I'm guessing you want to see more of…?

The point is, hang in there…after the "Thanksgiving holidays" (the random, non-existent-in-England Thanksgiving holidays), it will get _**a lot**_ more interesting.

Thanks for reading, all of you! I hope you'll continue to review!

-----

That night, Hermione marveled at the fact that she could actually sleep.

Question after question ran through her head, just like they had as of late, but now, they were accompanied by a feeling of jubilation: she would have all the answers she could ever want! And all within a few hours' time…

Likely, somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew the time would pass faster if she could fall asleep…

So, when she woke up in the morning, she was surprised at the fact that she actually had woken up; namely, that she had gone to sleep in the first place. Nevertheless, she awoke with all her intents and purposes completely intact.

It was morning! And the answers waited…!

Quickly, she dressed in the clothes that had been left for her, and cream-coloured skirt with dark brown embroidery around the hem, a matching sweater, and a pale blue shirt. Then, she raced towards the stairs.

Hermione was so excited, that she did something extremely immature: She jumped the last several steps, savouring the brief seconds of flying through the air, without a care in the world…

Of course, she fell when she landed. But she still had to stifle a giggle when she picked herself up.

Soon…

She walked into the dining room, refraining from running. She was not entirely surprised or disappointed to find it empty, for surely, Lorraine and Nicholas would return soon.

Her parents! Lorraine and Nicholas, and she would meet for the first time as mother, father, and daughter.

Footsteps were audible from around the corner. Hermione rose from her seat in anticipation…

…but it was only Tyler.

Hermione had done anything but forget the events that had transpired two nights ago (but surely they would be explained with everything else, right?), but she was still disappointed to see it was her brother, and not her parents. After yesterday morning, she had only seen him for a few brief moments, and he was always in the company of Lorraine, so she couldn't really talk to him. She felt guilty for not wanting to talk to him now…

…but later, later. This was _her _time for resolution.

"Good morning, Hermione," said Tyler.

"Hi, Tyler," said Hermione. She couldn't help but add, "Are your parents awake yet?"

"Yes, but they're not here," said Tyler.

Hermione stiffened. "What?"

"They're not here right now," Tyler repeated. "They got called in to the Ministry really late last night. They left a message for me with one of the house-elves. They won't be back until late tonight, or even tomorrow."


	23. Chapter 23: This is Ridiculous!

Chapter 23 – This is Ridiculous!

(Recap)

"They're not here right now," Tyler repeated. "They got called in to the Ministry really late last night. They left a message for me with one of the house-elves. They won't be back until late tonight, or even tomorrow."

(Now)

Hermione bristled. _They didn't see fit to leave a message for _me, she thought furiously. _How could they? Well I suppose Nicholas didn't know, but what about Lorraine? After all she promised me, she didn't even think to tell me anything? Not even an "I'm sorry?"_

Hermione sighed. _This is going to be a long, long day. Or possible more than a day. I can't believe it…to have my hopes dangled in front of me, then just ripped away like that? _

_Sure, I'll get the chance again in a couple of days…but what will it amount to? Ever since I found Tyler, it seems I've had multiple opportunities to learn the truth – the _whole_ truth – but nothing came of it. Perhaps I should just – but what can I do?_

For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger (Maguson?) was in a situation where she didn't know what to do. She was completely and utterly lost.

Lost, deflated, and…

…_so disappointed…_

_This is ridiculous!_

"Hey," said Tyler suddenly, "are you all right? You loom upset, Hermione."

"I'm okay, Tyler," Hermione assured him wearily. "I just didn't sleep very well last night."

"Oh." Tyler seemed to be thinking. "I know what will cheer you up," he said. "You like to read, right?"

"Yes," said Hermione, unable to hold back a smile. Even with reassurance, Tyler still sensed something was wrong – he was so perceptive.

"Well, come on," said Tyler. "I bet you didn't know we had a library in here!"

"Are you serious?" said Hermione. She was genuinely excited.

"Yep," said Tyler proudly. "Come on I'll show you."

Hermione followed her brother out of the dining room, then looked back at the emptiness of the place, and her sadness returned.

_At least a good book or two might distract me from this…_life.


	24. Chapter 24: Double Whammy!

Chapter 24 – Double Whammy!

Sensing his sister may need to be alone, Tyler had eagerly showed her the library, then left her with her thoughts.

Hermione wandered amongst the rows and rows of dark cedar shelves, trailing her fingers along the spines of the elegantly bound books, their silk and satin binding shimmering slightly in the dusty light that spiraled through the floor-to-ceiling windows of the library. In her mind, there was no better way than to take one's mind off of things…

Without warning, a spasm of pain shot through her head, like an electric shock at her temple. Recoiling and clutching at her head, Hermione looked around to see who had cursed her. But no one was there, and yet, even as this registered, another burst of pain followed. Her vision blurred – then cleared. However, what she saw was not the library.

_She was looking at a dungeon-like room. The walls were made of flat black slate, and blue flames flickered from wrought-iron lanterns, casting a cold, unearthly glow about the place._

_She turned to see what was behind her, and stiffened in terror. Seated on a black throne of carved stone was none other than Lord Voldemort. Two robed Death Eaters knelt at his feet._

_However, it was evident none of them saw her…she was having another vision._

_Lord Voldemort spoke, his voice echoing throughout the room. "I trust you have good news for me?"_

_"Yes, My Lord," said one of the Death Eaters passionately. Hermione shivered; it was Bellatrix Lestrange. "It is the most wonderful news, indeed. It would mean a slight change of plans, but with your brilliant mind, it would be of no consequence."_

_"Continue," Voldemort drawled._

_"It has come to this," said the other Death Eater. Given the presence of Bellatrix, Hermione guessed this was her husband, Rodolphus._

_"The boy is useless," he said flatly. "It is plain that we have overestimated him."_

_Voldemort's scarlet eyes narrowed dangerously. "And the good news is…?"_

_"He has a sister!" cried, Bellatrix, almost swooning with delight. "And she is practically in our grasp already!"_

_Hermione gasped._

Harry has a sister?! How is that possible? She'd have to be older than him…between me having Tyler and now this…!

But they know who she is, already…surely, we can guess, then.

Or, maybe, they'll tell him!

_Hermione listened with all her might, but the vision was fading._

_But, as it faded, she could see that she hadn't yet 'returned' to the library…_

_She was flying, high above a burning building. Her blood appeared black in the night as it dripped from stinging puncture wounds on her ribcage. Twisting her neck, she saw that she was in the claws of an enormous black dragon._

_Despite it being a vision, Hermione was afraid to struggle, lest she fall. What if it should suddenly become reality? _

_It felt all too real…_

_Ignoring, the burning in her sides, she looked down at the burning building, then gasped in horror when she realized it was the Maguson's manor._

_A thin, reedy cry reached her ears. She saw Tyler then, trapped amongst the flames._

_At that moment, the dragon pulled her higher into the air. Hermione screamed, "No! No! Let me down! I have to help Tyler!"_

_But the dragon pulled her higher and higher, and Hermione's throat was rubbed raw with the force of her sobs as her helpless little brother called her name in vain._


	25. Chapter 25: The Aftermath

Chapter 25 – The Aftermath

"Hermione! Hermione! Are you okay?!"

Hermione pulled herself to her knees, looking up at the frantic face of her brother.

"I heard you scream, and I had no idea what was going on, so I came," he said in a worried rush. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Hermione stammered, trying to come up with a spur-of-the-moment lie. "My—um, my shoe got caught in the rug, and I twisted my ankle and fell." She forced a laughed. "I was so startled, I cried out. I'm so sorry to have worried you!"

"That's okay," said Tyler, relieved. "I'm just glad you're all right!"

Hermione, however, was far from all right. Her mind was a flurry of what she had just seen.

_Voldemort and the Death Eaters were plain enough to understand…I have to talk to Harry, as soon as I get back to school! _She resolved fiercely. Then she paused.

_Wait...how am I going to explain that without telling him about my powers, and then my family? I still don't want to tell anyone until I understand it better my self…_

_That, _she decided, _is a something I'll figure out later. _There was something far more pressing. She glanced up at Tyler, whose forehead was still furrowed with concern. She smiled at him, hoping that it looked convincing.

_The burning building…is that his future? And the dragon…what was that all about? Where did it come from? I don't understand…_

If her brother was in danger, Hermione would do everything in her growing powers to save him. But, if she couldn't know what the danger was…

_In the vision, where were Lorraine and Nicholas? Why weren't there firefighters…this is a Muggle neighbourhood; there should have been someone. How did Tyler get trapped in the first place? How did the fire even start? Was it the dragon?_

Her head hurt. Picking herself up off the ground, she said, "You know, Tyler…I'm going to go lie down, and ah – take some weight off my ankle. Thank you so much for showing me the library."

"You're welcome," said Tyler, a note of confusion in his voice. "I hope you're feeling better soon."

Hermione climbed the stairs to her room. Her ankle was perfectly fine, but she did need to lie down. It seemed, everywhere she turned, there were only more and more questions, and never an answer to be found.

A/N: Something happened! Yay!

Bad news…this is probably going to be the last chapter before the Christmas holidays. Since I don't have a computer at home, I won't be able to update until January.

Gah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But what can I do…?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this…expect a couple more "filler chapters" after this, but they will be short, and then it will start to get good! Things will happen! Awesome, exciting, Dramione-ish things… ;-) And, of course, more on the whole Maguson Mystery.

As well, a plot twist, coming within the next few chapters!

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Well, two chapters today…*whew*! I'm exhausted! See you guys!

Happy Holidays!

~Raye Lynne


	26. Chapter 26: You've Got to be Kidding Me

Chapter 26 – You've Got to be Kidding Me

Lorraine and Nicholas had not returned in the evening, so Hermione refused to get her hopes up in the morning.

She slipped into today's outfit –creamy taupe with chocolate-brown Celtic-spiral embroidery -- with a sigh; all of these stern shades and pastel colours were starting to make her feel ill.

When she went downstairs, there was no one in the dining room. But amongst the piles of food lay a folded note. Hermione picked it up, letting her fingers linger on the embossed swirls in the thick ivory paper, and opened it. Under an ornately monogrammed 'M' in narrow, spiky script, it read:

_Tyler: Your father and I have encountered some difficulties at work. We will be home for dinner tonight, however. Practice your spellwork. –Mother_

_P.S. – Do tell Hermione for us, won't you?_

Hermione resisted the urge to crumple the paper in her fist. _At least I merited some mention this time, _she thought wryly.

"Good morning, Hermione," said Tyler, entering the room. He saw the paper in her hand then. "They're still gone, aren't they?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed.

"Oh, well…that's not unusual for them. They'll be back for dinner though, right?"

"That's what it says…"

Another phrase from the note leaped into her head. _Practice your spellwork._

"Tyler…?" Hermione asked nervously. "You know, about the other night – when you tried—I mean, your parents--- the seemed quite angry."

"Yeah," Tyler's face fell.

"They don't…punish you, do they?"

"Not really – I just get a lot of lectures and sometimes there's yelling…and I'm never allowed to go out when I'm here; I have to stay inside and practice almost all the time."

"That's horrible!"

Tyler shrugged. "It's not so bad, really. I mean, look at this place."

_It's a cage! An overdone, ostentatious cage!_

He continued, "Between you and me, though, I think my parents only like my magic, and not me…they're never happy with me when I make a mistake, but when I can meet their standards, they seem to like me…a little. But they're always leaving like this, without telling me – leaving me alone –" his voice fell almost to a whisper. "I don't think they care about me."

"Of course they care! They just want to see you succeed. They do care, Tyler, they just have an – odd ay of showing it." Whether this was true or not, Hermione somewhat doubted, but it seemed to placate the boy.

They sat down and started eating. With a jolt, though, Hermione realized, _It's Thanksgiving Day today…it's my last day here; I leave tomorrow morning!_

_"_I'm looking forward to going back to school," Tyler broke in between mouthfuls of toast. "I really, really like Hogwarts. When I'm there, I get a kind of feeling – I don't know, really – it's sort of like flying, but not really flying."

"I know what you mean," Hermione replied.

_That's called freedom, Tyler. For you, school is the only place you can have it._


	27. Chapter 27: The Rose

Chapter 27 – The Rose

Hermione stood on the tall balcony that was joined to the room. The autumnal sky was painted in pinks and oranges in the west, and Hermione felt her hopes sinking like the sun.

A light wind stirred, swirling around her, playfully tossing tendrils of hair into her face. It seemed to whisper thoughts in her ear. _Don't give up. Nothing comes easily._

_For me, everything always has, _Hermione thought. _I've never asked for things to be easy, though. The one time I do, I get this._

The wind picked up again, as if in response. _You musn't give up, child. Spread your wings. Follow your heart._

_And be let down again?! _Hermione thought ferociously.

All was still, and then one swift breeze passed by, dropping a red rose into Hermione's lap.

The rose was not yet in full bloom, but it had already lost some of its petals. However, its beauty was undiminished, and, as Hermione watched, her vision seemed to sharpen, and she could see the petals continue to unfurl, at nature's pace, ever so gradually.

The wind started again, sweeping away her newfound sight, and tugging at the blossom. Hermione opened her hand, and the rose was carried away. The wind spiraled around her one more time, and then it disappeared.

Hermione sat for a long minute.

_I deserve better than this, _she thought. _And Tyler. So does he._

_Right?_

But the elements of dusk held no more words for her.

"Mistress Hermione?" Tiki had stepped onto the balcony.

"Yes?" Hermione replied.

The house-elf bowed. "Mister Nicholas and Mistress Lorraine has returned, and Mistress Lorraine is liking to see you in her room right now."


	28. Chapter 28: Thanklessgiving

Chapter 28 – Thanklessgiving

Hermione stood ankle-deep in a mélange a silks, satins, laces, velvets, and furs, and she was already pissed off. All Lorraine had wanted to do was help her to choose "suitable dress" for dinner that night, which, apparently, was a formal affair.

"This will be such fun, my dear," said Lorraine, clapped her hands like an excited child. "Now, let me see; let me look at you…dark green, I should think. Something green," she ordered a house-elf who was standing off to the side.

"Yes, Mistress," she squeaked, running over to the other side of the closet (which was actually an entire room devoted solely to evening gowns, shoes, and jewels).

Hermione drilled her gaze into Lorraine's grey eyes. "Are you kidding me?"

"W-what?"

"You said we would talk. Then you disappear, out of the blue, and now you're back, and the time's slipping away, but you just want me to stand here like some oversized doll and pretend everything is just fine and dandy? Seriously?"

Lorraine frowned. "I know, Hermione, dear," she said. "But there will be plenty of time to talk. It simply…didn't happen this time." Hermione face was impassive, and she said nothing, but her eyes belied her disgust.

The house-elf returned, bearing folds of deep green silk. Lorraine scrutinized it, then said, "No, not that one. Something else…"

Finally, Hermione was dressed in a luscious gown the colour of amber with short, loose chiffon sleeves and strappy high-heeled sandals that tied with matching silk ribbons. Diamond-and-garnet jewelry accented the costume, and her hair was upswept and studded with Swarovski crystals.

Hermione marveled at herself in the mirror. Lorraine came up behind her, clad in a midnight blue gown, and she placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Smile, darling—it's a happy occasion."

Hermione did her best to put on a happy expression; though it didn't reach her eyes, it was convincing enough. She was unnerved by how much the face in the mirror matched her own.

_My mother – puts her own daughter second to maintaining a perfect little 'happy family' façade. Wonderful._

She and Lorraine went downstairs to the 'green lounge', the one in which Hermione had first met her parents. Tyler and Nicholas were waiting, clad in suits that all but screamed, 'custom-made in Italy.'

A few minutes later, they were all gathered around the table. As Hermione picked her way through fifteen courses and played her part in the incessant small talk, she wondered, _Is this all that being a Maguson is? Is this accepted as "fitting in"?_

Too bad she'd never felt more alone.


	29. Chapter 29: Bye Bye, Crazytown!

Chapter 29 – Bye Bye, Crazytown!

Dressed in her own jeans-and-hoodie combo, Hermione stood at the front entrance, waiting to go, while Lorraine gave Tyler a stiff hug and Nicholas stood, stone-faced off to the side. Luc, the chauffer, was putting her bags in the limo. Lorraine had insisted on randomly giving her about twenty of her evening dresses, shoes, and a small fortune's worth of accessories. They were gorgeous dresses but a) where would she ever wear them? And b) was it just some half-hearted attempt to make up for the whatever-the-hell-that-was this holiday?

Lorraine turned to Hermione, beaming. "It was so nice to have you stay with us, dear."

"Thank you for your generosity," replied Hermione robotically.

"You simply must come back for the Christmas holidays."

"I would like that…I'm sure it would promise to be a _completely new experience._" (That was the best she could do with Tyler right there.)

Lorraine gave no sign if she'd gotten the hint or not. She walked Hermione and Tyler down the front steps. She watched them get into the limo and looked on until it drove out of sight, smiling all the while.

Then she let her smile drop. Her face hurt. She walked back into the entryway of the house, but her husband was nowhere to be seen.

She sighed, exasperated. "You can come down now; it's all right. That little bitch is gone."


	30. Chapter 30: Caught Off Guard

Chapter 30 – Caught Off Guard

On the train back to Hogwarts, Tyler was chattering away about this and that. Try as she might, Hermione found herself unable to listen to him.

_So that whole trip was pretty much a waste… I met my parents, who didn't know they were my parents until I told them, and, when I did tell them, or Lorraine, anyway, she seemed to really be affected, and I thought things were going to come to light. But then Lorraine and Nicholas disappeared, and, when they came back, it was like they'd forgotten! Or worse—they just didn't care._

_I went through all of that—for _that?!

_Unbelievable._

Going back for Christmas—Hermione both longed for and dreaded the thought. Would it just be another long holiday of practically nothing?

_I don't think I could handle a second round._

"I'm excited to go back to school," said Tyler.

"Me, too," Hermione replied wearily.

-----

Draco Malfoy was ready.

He knew Hermione was coming back in the afternoon, and he sat at the Slytherin table at lunch, radiating confidence. He had created an entire speech, professing his admiration for Hermione, and apologizing for his past wrongdoings—and every word of it was sincere. At the first opportunity, he would tell her…

As the students were bustling about the Great Hall, preparing to leave for their next class, he saw Hermione and that little first-year kid walk in.

God, she was gorgeous. Even tired and travel-worn…

The kid shot off toward a group of other first-years, leaving Hermione standing alone.

_Now's my chance, _Draco realized. _Here goes… _He stood up and sauntered over to her, his most winning smile on his face.

He was only a pace or two away…

.…and then she looked up.

The radiant stare from those warm, sparkling golden-amber-brown eyes pierced him right through the heart.

Draco promptly forgot every word he'd been about to say. All he could do was stand and gape like a moron.

Hermione crossed her arms and scowled, continuing to stare him down.

_C'mon, Draco, c'mon! Words! Words!_

He opened his mouth.

"Er…"

_C'mon…_

"Er…um…d-do you, um, ah—" he swallowed the lump in his throat and blurted, "DoyouwannagototheHalloweendancewithme?"

Hermione eyes, which had been narrowed with suspicion, widened, and she blinked.

She could barely speak, but she managed a, "What?"


	31. Chapter 31: What?

Chapter 31 – What?

"What?" said Hermione.

Somehow, her surprise seemed to loosen Draco up a little bit, and one line of his 'speech' came back to him.

"I want to put the past behind us," he said. "I want to get a fresh start." That was as far as his memory would allow him to progress before it said _okay, that's it, you're on your own._

_"_So…uh…will you go to the dance with me?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione managed. She couldn't believe it…she was having a civil conversation with Draco-freaking-_Malfoy _ and he was asking her out?! What was this?

Draco kicked himself, inwardly. _Idiot! She wasn't here! Of course she doesn't know!_

"There's a Halloween Dance," he offered lamely. "Will you go with me?"

With everything else on her mind, Hermione had completely forgotten about the weird situation with Draco. She couldn't handle this, not now! "I—I don't know," she stammered, flustered, and then all but ran away, her mind reeling.

Draco watched her go, cursing his stupidity. Then he glanced around at the mini crowd surrounding him.

"What are you all looking at?" he snapped. "Get to class unless you want detention!"

He spent the rest of the day contemplating Hermione's answer.

'_I don't know.'_

What did that mean, exactly?

It meant…maybe. Maybe. Right?

But everyone knows that 'maybe' is just a nice way of saying 'no'.

Draco sighed. He was such an idiot…of course she didn't want to be confronted the instant she returned to school. And did he honestly expect her to forgive and forget all the torments he'd put her through in the past so easily?

He braced himself for the next morning, and the inevitable 'no.'


	32. Chapter 32: A Second Chance?

Chapter 32 – A Second Chance?

_Draco Malfoy asked me out._

That was the only thought on which Hermione could focus the entire day. She walked through the halls as though in a trance, and spent most of her classes in a dazed, confused state.

As she was doing her homework that evening, she found it impossible to concentrate.

_Should I say yes? _

_Of course not!_

_Why did he ask me? After all the crap he's put me through, that jerk?_

_But…he seemed nice. And sincere. And it was pretty funny to watch him freeze up like that…_

_But, if he likes me, it's probably just for my new-and-improved body. And I still think he was spying on me over the summer! They say that the dragon doesn't change its scales…_

_…but Draco is not a dragon! He's a person. People change…right?_

_I don't know…it's what I said, and it's the truth! I have no idea what to do…none at all…_

"Aaaaaahhh!" Hermione yelled in frustration. Harry and Ron looked up with a jolt.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Ron.

"I'm fine," Hermione lied. "It's just that this homework is really hard."

Ron gaped at her. "I didn't know _anything _was hard for you."

Hermione stood up. "I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head."

That much was certain anyway.

---------------

Hermione paced around the banks of the lake, to no avail. She was as confused as ever. She was about to go back inside when she heard a quiet voice say, "Nice night, isn't it?"

It was Luna Lovegood. "It's so perfect," she continued. "So many stars, and a crescent moon…it's the perfect time to see a Grindlehopper, you know."

"Mm," said Hermione noncommittally. She wasn't overly fond of Luna…

…but the two were alone, and Hermione needed to tell _some_one_ some_thing, or she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

"Luna…do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

"Not at all," she replied graciously.

So, Hermione told her everything. Well, not everything. Only about the issue with Draco.

When she was finished, the younger Ravenclaw girl nodded pensively. "I see," she said thoughtfully. "But that is hardly a dilemma at all, really. The only choice is the obvious one. How can you know if he's changed or if he hasn't, unless you give him a chance?"

One good thing about Luna…her logic was basic, matter-of-fact, and rock-solid. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"Thanks, Luna," she said.

"No problem," she said.

"Let me know if you see any Grindlehoppers, okay?"

"Oh, I will!"

Hermione went inside, her mind free of one burden, at least, and finished her homework.


	33. Chapter 33: She Said Yes

Chapter 33 – She Said Yes

The next morning, Hermione found herself unable to eat any breakfast, and her gaze would drift unconsciously over to the back of a certain blond head at the Slytherin table.

_What are you nervous about? He asked you, remember?_

But nervous, she was.

When the students were dismissed from the meal, Hermione scurried to meet up with Draco before he could get swallowed up in the crowd. He was tall, though, and had long legs, so it took her a minute to catch up. Her heart in her throat, she reached out and tapped him on the shoulder.

He stopped suddenly, and Hermione stumbled, to avoid walking into him. He reached out an arm and caught her easily, making sure she was steady on her feet.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Nothing to worry about," said Draco. His voice was pinched with anxiety.

"So—you know, about the—um, the dance?" If Hermione hadn't been so nervous, she would have been disgusted with herself. She prided herself on her vocabulary, and here she was, reduced to this.

"Yeah…" said Draco. _It's okay. I understand completely. I would say the same thing if I were you. _He opened his mouth to say one or all of these things…

"I'd like to go with you."

Now it was Draco's turn to go, "What?"

"You asked me to the dance. I'm saying…yes," said Hermione.

"R-really?" Draco asked.

_Oh no, _thought Hermione. _This is the part where he says, 'As if I would ever go out with you, Mudblood Granger! I was only joking, to see if you'd rise to the bait, like every other girl in this school.'_

But he said nothing of the sort, nor did any such thoughts cross his mind. Instead, he replied, "That's great." Lowering his voice he said, "I was---um---I was worried that, you know, with everything—"

"Didn't you say something yesterday about starting over?" Hermione pointed out.

"Yes…"

"Forget everything. For just the one evening, at least. And then we can get to know each other for real, regardless of house, linage, or anything else. All right?"

"All right," said Draco. And then he smiled, and Hermione nearly fainted. For the closest she'd ever seen from him was a smirk…but when he smiled for real, he was so…_beautiful._

_"_See you later, Hermione," said Draco.

"Bye," said Hermione quietly, smiling, too.

For some reason, she still felt nervous.

_But, it's over. I did it._

Then she realized, she wasn't nervous after all. She was excited…

------------

As the dance drew ever nearer, it became the sole topic of conversation.

At dinner a few days later, Ginny asked casually, "So, Ron, are you going with anyone?"

"Yep," said Ron proudly. "Lavender asked me last week. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm going with Harry," said Ginny.

Ron almost spat out his pumpkin juice and turned to stare daggers at Harry. In an attempt to divert attention, Harry asked, "Are you going with someone, Hermione?"

"Draco," said Hermione without thinking.

All three gaped at her.

"Draco _Malfoy?!" _said Harry.

"How many 'Draco's do we know?" Hermione pointed out.

"Are you serious?" asked Ginny.

"Yes…"

"That _fucker!" _hissed Ron. "He's put some kind of hex on you, hasn't he?! I'll kill him, I swear I will!"

"Calm down, Ron!" cried Hermione. "I'm completely sane, honestly!"

'I wouldn't say that," murmured Ginny. But she and Harry got Ron calmed down, for the most part. Hermione was still worried, though – she was certain that shade of purple did not belong on a person's face…


	34. Chapter 34: Slow Dancing

Chapter 34 – Slow Dancing

At last, it was the night of the Halloween dance, and Hermione contemplated her reflection in the mirror. Ginny had helped her with her costume, and pronounced her "a perfect angel".

Literally.

Hermione had on one of Lorraine's gowns: a strapless white one embroidered with small crystals and seed pearls. The skirt was a small mountain of tulle with seventeen crinolines underneath, and so long that her high heels could not be seen. Crystal chandelier earrings sent small prismatic rainbows dancing about the dormitory whenever she turned her head, and the glitter that Ginny had sprinkled liberally in her hair and across her collarbone added to the effect. With the use of a handy Fixative charm, Hermione had attached white wings made of loose owl feathers to her shoulderblades.

As Ginny helped her to apply some makeup—dusty rose and dove grey tones – Hermione was struck by something.

"I thought you hated Draco," she said.

"I thought you did, too."

"Um---"

"Kidding! I know what you mean. I do hate him, still."

"Then why are you helping me to look nice for him?"

"Because it makes you happy, of course. I'm your friend, and that's what friends do. If being around him makes you happy…" she trailed off, and shrugged. "But let me tell you something. If he breaks your heart, I'll be the first in line to beat the shit out of him."

Hermione laughed. "I think you'd have to compete with Harry and Ron for the privilege," she joked. More seriously, she added, "I highly doubt it will come to that."

"Hmm," said Ginny noncommittally. "Well, you're done!" She stood up, her red-and-gold pleated miniskirt twirling around her long legs (Harry was going in his Quidditch robes, and she was going as his cheerleader). Surveying her handiwork (in other words, Hermione), she pronounced, "You look hot. Now c'mon, let's go."

-------------

The Great Hall was decorated in full Halloween splendour, with balloons, lanterns, sparkling banners, and bats and owls circling close to the ceiling. There was even a live band playing.

When Hermione entered, she had to admit that she felt like Cinderella arriving at the ball, for a moment, until Ginny bounded to her side.

Craning her neck, she said, "They're over there."

Ron, as well was dressed in his Keeper's robes. Lavender Brown was dressed as a unicorn—or, more accurately, a white, cleavage-enhancing jumpsuit with a glittery pink horn glued to her forehead.

"Looks like the gang's all here," said Ron. "You look nice, Hermione."

"Thank—"

"May I cut in?"

Delicious shivers of pleasure shot down Hermione's spine. She'd know that voice anywhere…

She turned to see Draco, dressed in dark-wash jeans, a form-fitting grey ribbed sweater, a silver chain, and expensive-looking leather shoes. His hair was gelled in spikes over his face, Hermione could faintly smell cologne.

"None of you mind if I steal Hermione away for the rest of the night, do you?"

The glares he received made it clear that, yes, they _did _mind, but there was nothing they were going to do about it, and, a moment later, Hermione was spirited away on Draco's arm.

The band started a slow song. "May I have this dance?" said Draco, bowing and extending his hand, gentleman-style. Hermione took it, smiling.

They didn't dance overly close; he held her more in a friendly, no-pressure kind of way.

They spent several dances in this fashion, making small talk, until he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful."

Despite herself, Hermione blushed. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me for stating a fact?"

Hermione giggled. "And, what is your costume supposed to be?"

Draco feigned irritation. "Can't you tell? I'm a Muggle."

_And a really hot one…_Hermione thought fervently.

Draco continued, more softly, "Look. I know we agreed not to discuss the past, but I have to say…I'm sorry. For…spying on you, over the summer." He cringed. "I can't believe I did that. I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't look in very often, you know. Just long enough to gather some—certain information."

A weight began to settle on Hermione's chest.

"I don't expect you to talk about it," Draco said hastily. "I'm just saying…in case there was any confusion. And…I haven't told anyone else."

"Thank you." Hermione paused. "And…I accept your apology. While we're on the subject, though…what else did you learn about me?"

To her surprise, Draco grinned. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back."

Hermione stood for a minute, confused. Draco soon returned, carrying two glasses of punch.

"That can't be the only thing…?" she said.

"It's not," said Draco. "Just wait until the next song."

Not long after, a piano-violin duet spiraled throughout the Great Hall. A voice started to sing. It was a different voice than Hermione knew, but she recognized the words right away.

_Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you  
crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you_

"I love Evanescence!" cried Hermione.

"I know—now," said Draco pointedly.

"They're so much more talented than all those pop singers that dominate Muggle music nowadays. And the words are so beautiful…"

"From my extremely limited knowledge of the subject, I'd have to agree."

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly  
now I can't let go of this dream  
I can't breathe but I feel_

"Good enough," warbled Draco, in a brutally off-key voice._ "I feel good enough for you."_

Hermione's laughter was stilled as Draco swept her into his arms, and held her much closer and tighter than any time this night.

_Drink up sweet decadence  
I can't say no to you  
and I've completely lost myself and I don't mind  
I can't say no to you_

As they swayed from side to side, Hermione was lost in the bliss of the moment.

_Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely  
now I can't let go of this dream  
can't believe that I feel _

"I know your favourite part is coming up," hinted Draco. "Will you sing it for me? Please?"

"I don't know…"__

Good enough  


"Please?"

_I feel good enough  
it's been such a long time coming, but I feel good_

"And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall," sang Hermione in a sweet, clear, mezzo-soprano voice._ "Pour real life down on me/cause I can't hold on to anything this good  
enough/am I good enough /for you to love me too?"_

"Do you even have to ask?" whispered Draco, and then he gently tilted her face and kissed her.

Hermione melted. She'd never dreamed that she would live a moment like this, much less that it would be with Draco Malfoy. But in that long moment when his lips were on hers, the world was perfect.

_So take care what you ask of me  
cause I can't say no_

_----------------_

"Oh. My. _Gawd." _Pansy Parkinson gasped in horror as she beheld Draco and Hermione's kiss. "That little _slut! _She's stolen my Dwaco from me!" Her pug face was red with fury, and her hands curled into fists. "I am _so _going to make her regret this."

A/N: Remember the plot twist I promised you a few chapters back?

That was it^^

Admit it! You forgot all about Pansy, didn't you? It's okay! This part was an afterthought for me, too, but it's going to start off a whole new plot thread! Yay!

Anyway, thank you for all your reviews, and please keep 'em comin'! See you next chapter!

~Razzle Dazzle Raye Lynne Ducky-chan!


	35. Chapter 35: A Blast From the Past Part 1

Chapter 35 – A Blast From the Past (Part One)

A/N: I realized I forgot to say what the song in the last chapter was…you probably figured out I was "Good Enough" by Evanescence, but I thought I'd say it anyway, you know, to avoid a lawsuit or anything O~o

Oh! It is a momentous occasion, peoples! I have received my very first flame! Okay, so it wasn't _really _a flame. It was more of a wannabe flame…more like a 'lame'. You all should read it: It's an anonymous one from "Tessa Lay", and it made me laugh, so I thought you all should get to share in the humour.

Oh, and Tessa Lay, if you're reading this, login next time, so maybe I can reply… and give you some tips on how to actually insult someone^^ ~~*

And to Emma…no offense taken! There's absolutely nothing wrong with constructive criticism, and I promise things will pick up, and there will be very few "filler chapters" from now on.

----------------

Hermione felt like she was floating on a cloud for the rest of the evening. Everything was perfect. Could she ask for anything more?

Of course, it wasn't allowed to last. That would mean something would have to go right for a change.

For, when she lay down in her bed that night…

_Lightning ripped through the night sky, and thunder roared like an untamed beast. The rain mercilessly pounded the ground below, and two black-cloaked figures could be seen running for shelter. _

_Crouching under a gnarled willow tree, their silhouettes could be seen shivering. Wait...one of them appeared misshapen, almost as though…_

_One of the people was carrying a baby, fast asleep, despite the chaotic skies. This one reached up and pulled back her hood, and her dripping mahogany hair collapsed and limply plastered itself to her face. Her features were worn and drawn, and her grey eyes were full of fear and sorrow, but it was unmistakably Lorraine Maguson._

_The other figure pulled back his hood, revealing Nicholas. The amazing part was this--the man was undeniably Nicholas, who she only knew as stoic and expressionless—and tears were streaming down his face, thick and fast as the rain from the clouds above._

_"You know we have to do this, Nicholas," said Lorraine. "He's going to find us; it's inevitable. We can't run for much longer…but he doesn't know about—" she swallowed, blinking back tears of her own. "If You-Know-Who is going to find us—I'll be __damned__ if he gets Hermione, too."_

_The baby! Of course…_

_"I know, Lorr," said Nicholas. "I only wish...it didn't have to be this way."_

_"You know I do, too. But it's not about us anymore. We can't afford to be selfish."_

_"I know…I know. It's just so hard."_

_"Of course it is! I always thought, if I ever had a child, I would part with anything—absolutely anything—before I gave her up? But that was before, when I was too naïve to realize that wasn't going to get to happen...this is for the best."_

_"If there is one mercy, Lorr," said Nicholas, "it is that she won't remember us. She's barely two months old…in a matter of days, she's going to forget all about the horrors of her few days, and she can live a normal life with parents who will love and protect her, and she will never have to know the difference."_

_Lorraine nodded. "I know." She rose. "We'd better go, then. If we're going to do it, we shouldn't drag it out."_

_They left the shelter of the willow tree, and walked a short ways. They crested a hill, and at the very top sat a large building._

_"It—looks like a good place," said Lorraine, trying to sound cheerful, even though she knew she wasn't fooling anyone—tears bathed her face._

_"She'll be all right here," agreed Nicholas, but he was crying again, too._

_"Do you have the letter? With her name, her age, her birthday…?"_

_"Yes."_

_Lorraine clutched the sleeping baby close to herself, holding back the heaving sobs that she knew would wake the child. After a long, cruel moment, Nicholas took the infant Hermione from his wife. He tucked the letter into the folds of her blanket as he walked towards the building. He bent and kissed her lightly on the forehead; she squirmed in her sleep as the salty tears landed on her face. Her father stooped and placed her in the front step of the building, then rang the bell urgently. He stepped back and wrapped his arm around a keening Lorraine, and they DisApparated, vanishing into the night._

_Lightning flashed again, illuminating the sign that hung on the building's awning: __The House of Heart Adoption Centre._

_Baby Hermione woke, then. In the way that all small children can, she sensed something was horribly wrong, and started to cry, but the sound was obliterated by the roar of the thunder._


	36. Chapter 36: A Blast From The Past Part 2

Chapter 36: A Blast From the Past (Part Two)

A/N: Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. (exams=T.T) Anyway, here's your next fix, and the plan is to keep them coming more than once a week. Again, really sorry.

-------------------------

_The scene seemed to melt away, and was replaced by another._

_This showed the inside of a kitchen. It seemed normal enough, painted a cheery yellow with the sun streaming through the blinds. But, when Lorraine Maguson entered the room, clutching a stack of envelopes, Hermione knew there was nothing normal about it._

_Hermione's mother wore Muggle clothes and her hair was thrown back in a sloppy ponytail. The small amount of weight she had gained, as well as the additional lines around her eyes seemed to indicate that a matter of years had passed since the last vision's ending. Lorraine looked quite different when she wasn't trapped in a frenzied, running-for-her-life situation, but her grief still showed in a dull cast behind her grey eyes._

_She sat down at the table, and, with an air of weariness, tore open the envelopes one by one before tossing them to the side._

_When she picked up the last envelope and checked the return address, she froze. With trembling hands, she tore it open. Her eyes feverishly raked the page, then she threw it down in disgust, stalking out of the room._

_Hermione could see the letter, typewritten in a stiff, formal font. It read:_

To Whom It May Concern,

We regret to inform you that we cannot consider your claim for adoption without sufficient identity papers. No more are we entitled to give you any information about the child in question [client confidentiality clause 14, paragraph 6]. Please feel free to contact us again when you have suitable identification and have filled out the corresponding forms.

Sincerely, Barbara Stronton

--Manager of the House of Heart Adoption Centre

_Hermione could now see Lorraine, alone in the living room, sobbing, and could hear her – not her voice, but her thoughts, Hermione realized._

It's not as though our identity papers would have done any good for a Muggle settlement, even if we could have saved them. But we had to leave in such a hurry…I won't give up! Nicholas may think it's a lost cause, after nearly five years, but I refuse to stop hoping we can get Hermione back with us! Now that You-Know-Who is gone, there is no excuse not to do whatever it takes to bring her home! Identity papers…those shouldn't be such a problem to procure, even with all of the security features Muggles place on them. But how am I supposed to know what they look like? I've tried the different formats from every county I can think of, but they all get rejected.

I suppose…I could do an Erised Charm on a blank piece of paper…so that Barbara Stronton will see what she wants to see when she looks at it…yes, that's it! It will take a few days to ready, but, after that…

…Hermione, dear, you can come home at last.

-----------------

_A rat scurried across the floorboards of the kitchen, out of Lorraine's sight, but not Hermione's. It looked familiar; there was something odd about the way it ran._

_Hermione's heart sank. It was the Animagus, Peter Pettigrew._

_-------------------_

_Lorraine was singing a lullaby to a small child in a crib. Hermione realized the infant was Tyler. _

_"Sleep tight, my love/ while the stars shine over you/ until the dawn had risen—"_

_"Wock-abye baby, on the tweetop," came a chillingly mocking voice._

_Lorraine shrieked and spun on the spot, suddenly face-to-face with Bellatrix Lestrange. Behind her stood her husband, Rodolphus. Both pointed their wands directly at her—even if she still carried one (how could she? She lived in a Muggle city), she would have been blasted into oblivion before she could make a move._

_Nicholas burst through the door, only to stop short as Bellatrix nearly jabbed his eyes out with her wand._

_"You two thought you were tricky," she hissed. "Just because you could stay hidden for so long. That was only because, when the Dark lord vanished, he took the most recent information on your location with him. But, we have you now, and won't he be pleased with us when he returns, and we tell him we've killed you at last."_

_"No," whispered Lorraine. "Please, do whatever you want with us, but spare our little Tyler. I beg of you."_

_"Ah, yes, this little one here? We didn't expect you to have a child, but you must have been a little too comfortable in your choice of hiding place then."_

Thank God; she doesn't know about Hermione, then.

_"Your son has nothing to fear from us. I daresay we can raise him to be a fine servant of the Dark Lord."_

_"No!" screamed Lorraine and Nicholas as one._

_There was nothing more than the sounds of Rodolphus and Bellatrix laughing, and flashes of a sickly green light. _


	37. Chapter 37: Answers, At Last

Chapter 37 – Answers, At Last

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat, lingering remnants of her nightmare visions still with her. She took several deep breaths to calm herself, and struggled to think straight.

She hadn't thought it was possible for things to get any more confusing than they already were, but she couldn't have been more wrong.

_If I didn't know better, I would say they died! But how could they have escaped? And they saved Tyler, too, but how?_

_And the way they were acting…they were so different from when I met them! I mean, Nicholas actually displayed signs of emotion! And Lorraine was – frazzled, and inelegant, and nearly the complete opposite of the person I met._

Hermione decided that she was definitely going back to her parents' house this Christmas season, and this time, she was getting the answers she required if she had to force them to drink a gallon of Veritaserum.

---------------------

In Potions that day, Draco approached Hermione, at a table with Harry and Ron, before class, but he faltered when he saw the look on her face.

"Hermione? Are you all right?" he asked.

"It's nothing you did," a sleepy and stressed Hermione replied wearily.

"I don't remember asking that," teased Draco, but his face was serious. "I asked if you were all right."

"I'm okay," Hermione replied, but the tone of her voice said otherwise.

"What's bothering y--?" Draco was cut off by the entrance of Professor Snape.

"In your seat, Mr. Malfoy," he demanded. Draco briefly touched Hermione's shoulder, attempting to be comforting, then walked back to his place.

Hermione was in a daze while she did her best to procure a Dream Draught, her thoughts entirely occupied by her dream the previous night.

_I think…if this whole thing is a puzzle, then I have almost all the pieces. I think…there's just one thing missing. One thing nagging at the back of my mind._

Hermione picked up a glass beaker and ladled some of the viscous silver potion into it.

_If I can just…_

And then, as if someone had whispered it into her ear, it came to her.

_The stone room in the masion._

_The cauldron._

_The potion._

Hermione had known, even then, that she recognized it.

_Polyjuice Potion!_

The beaker slipped from her hands and shattered.

"Clean it up, Granger!" barked Snape, but Hermione was already running from the room.

For now she knew…

------------

Draco's head whipped around when he heard the beaker smash, and he was just in time to see Hermione run away. Without offering any explanation, he rose from his seat and followed; Harry and Ron just beat him out the door. Snape yelled at all of them, but they payed no heed.

-------------

That was it.

No wonder it had appeared in her dream as though her parents had died…

Because they had.

The real Lorraine and Nicholas had been killed, and Tyler had been stolen from them, in hopes that a Maguson child could be raised to use his powers to serve the Dark Lord.

_That's why there was so much pressure on him. That's why they didn't know me, because they had no idea I existed. That's why they were acting like two different people…because they were._

And it could only have been Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. It would have been a simple matter to cut some hair off her parent's corpses, and only one strand could make a week's supply of Polyjuice Potion.

_They killed my parents!_

There was one more thing…

_The vision in the library! I thought Bellatrix was talking about Harry… 'the boy is useless, but he has a sister' she said. But she was talking about me and Tyler! And if they think they have me already…_

_…then they won't need Tyler._

_They'll kill him!_

_But…not if I get there first!_

After speeding through a maze of corridors, she had finally reached her destination: the broom shed. She whipped out her wand to unlock the door, then wrenched it open.

Harry, Ron, and Draco finally caught up to her then.

"Hermione!" gasped Harry, clutching his sides. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What's wrong?" Draco demanded urgently.

Without warning, Hermione broke down and sobbed.

The three boys stood there for a minute.

Ron looked at Draco.

"Well," he said. "hug her, you idiot! Isn't that your job now?"

Draco complied, letting Hermione exhaust her supply of tears on his shoulder. Taking in a shuddering breath, she then told her friends everything.

They all listened raptly, even Draco, who knew about the 'adopted' bit, and all three of their jaws were practically on the ground by the time she was finished.

"God, Hermione…" said Draco.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?" demanded Ron.

"Because—I don't know…I think it was because I'm so used to having the answers, and I was too embarrassed to tell you, because I didn't know anything."

"We would've helped you, dummy," said Ron.

"I know, I know. But I was just so confused…I'm sorry for hiding it."

"It's okay," said Ron hurriedly, for Hermione looked as though she may cry again. "No one's mad at you."

Harry suddenly went pale. "Uh—Hermione?"

"What?"

Harry pointed.

Hermione's eyes followed the path of his finger, and they widened in horror when they reached what lay at the end: the terrified face of Tyler.


	38. Chapter 38: Talking with Tyler

Chapter 38 – Talking With Tyler

A/N: Wow, the last chapter sure got a reaction out of you guys! Thanks for the surplus of reviews! I keep thinking there's some questions I forgot to answer, but, if there are, you can probably figure it out for yourself…if you're stuck, though, let me know, and I'll try to fit them in.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

-----------------------

_Harry suddenly went pale. "Uh—Hermione?"_

"_What?"_

_Harry pointed._

_Hermione's eyes followed the path of his finger, and they widened in horror when they reached what lay at the end: the terrified face of Tyler._

_------------------_

"Oh no," Hermione whispered. She took a cautious step towards her brother. "Tyler…"

He staggered back a step. "Is all of what you just said – true?"

Hermione nodded sadly. "I'm sorry to say that – yes, it's all true."

Tyler fell completely silent, staring at the ground. Harry, Ron, and Draco stood back, not willing to break up this discussion, which appeared to be reserved solely for siblings.

After a painfully long moment, Tyler finally said, in a whisper, "My parents…they really think I'm useless? They want to kill me?"

"That's just it, Tyler. They're not our parents. They're Death Eaters in disguise…we've never known our real parents."

"'Our parents'…oh, yeah, I forgot. I guess you're my older sister, then…"

"Yes."

He managed a weak smile. "I knew there was something familiar about you…even though we'd never met, I still thought that, maybe I knew you from somewhere."

"And, we look a little bit alike; you said it yourself."

"Yeah…"

There was another long, awkward pause, once again broken by the youngest one there.

"So," said Tyler, "what are we going to do now?"

"I'm going back to your house," said Hermione determinedly. "And I'm going to capture the Lestranges."

"Hermione," said Draco, "shouldn't we just tell somebody?"

"No," Hermione replied ferociously. "They killed my parents. No one else has the right to bring them to justice."

This was unlike anything Hermione had ever said, but they couldn't deny the truth in her words.

"Well, then," said Draco, "will you at least accept my help?"

"And ours," said Harry and Ron.

"All right," said Hermione. "But I'm leaving now." But first, she turned to Tyler. "Would you like to come, too? It's your right as well."

Tyler thought, then shook his head. "I would like to help," he said. "But…all of this…ten minutes ago, I didn't know anything, and my life was normal. But now…I just need to take it all in. Is that okay?" he finished anxiously.

"Of course it's okay," said Hermione. On an impulse, she gave her brother a hug, and he returned the gesture.

"Be careful, okay?" said Tyler.

"Of course I will," Hermione replied. "I'll be back soon."

Four of the five entered the broom shed and selected the four fastest brooms they could find. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione took to the air, and Tyler nervously watched the skies, even long after they were gone.

For it only struck him then that he may never see his sister again.


	39. Chapter 39: Frenzied Flight

Chapter 39 – Frenzied Flight

Four broomsticks shot through the sky as quickly as they were capable – which, admittedly, was not overly quick, especially not compared to the likes of a Nimbus or a Firebolt. But Hermione was not about to let something as paltry as the speed of her broom slow her progress towards the people who'd caused the death of her parents, especially not so long as they remained a threat to the life of her brother. So she led the way, pushing her old Cloudstreamer to its limits and very nearly beyond; the weathered wood seemed to groan in protest. Hermione had never been overly confident on a broom, but now she flew as if she'd been doing it her whole life.

_That's what they say about desperate times, _she thought.

They had been flying for hours, and a dusky pall of grey was cast over the sky. But they were very nearly there.

Then…she could see it. The manor, the one that had seemed it would hold all the answers, but now stood, ominous and imposing, in the falling night.

Hermione pulled her broom into a slow dive, gradually headed to the ground, and she saw, out the corners of her eyes, the three boys follow suit.

They would land; they would enter the house.

And then all hell would break loose.

Hermione's thoughts, at last, were sharpened, focused. Everything had fallen into place. There were no more questions. Now she had a mission, and objective. And she had to follow through.

Simple.

Of course, Hermione had forgotten that nothing was allowed to be simple for her anymore.

She felt a wave of dizziness wash over her, and she dropped a few feet, too quickly. She steadied the Cloudstreamer, only to falter again. Tendrils of white-hot pain shot through her temples, and she gasped.

She heard Draco calling out behind her, but she was lost in the throes of a vision.

_She was being carried by the dragon again, Maguson Manor burning below her._

Tyler! _she thought frantically. _Where's Tyler? _She twisted, painfully – for the dragon's grip was as inexorable as ever – and, with a rush of relief so intense it was almost dizzying, saw him, safely beyond the range of the flames._

_But he was chasing after her, running under the skeletal shadow of the gargantuan dragon, and yelling something. His words were lost in the roar of the wind created by the downstroke of the dragon's wings. When the creature tilted his wings and banked in a wide, gliding turn, she heard her brother's voice, panicked and scared._

_"Hermione! He's going to—"_

_But what he said next was drowned out in her own shrieks. Not that what Tyler was going to say next really mattered; he was only warning her, too late, of what had just happened: The dragon had released her from its claws, and she was plummeting to the flames below._

Hermione struggled to tear herself back to reality. Blinking away the afterimages of the brilliant fiery eddies, she looked up to see an enormous ground-floor window of the manor hurtling towards her.

She'd dropped too far, way too fast. _Pull up! _her instincts screamed at her. But her reflexes, groggy and dazed from what they'd just experienced, did not obey. She only had time to throw her hands up and close her eyes as she barreled straight through the window.

The yells of Ron, Harry, and Draco were lost in the mocking clinks and clashes of the shattering glass.


	40. Chapter 40: Attck on 'Maguson' Manor

Chapter 40—Attack On 'Maguson' Manor

A/N: Reviews! Yay! My fuel, my addiction, my lifeblood! And you all keep me in such good supply…have I mentioned you guys rock?

YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!

Okay, I had a few questions in the last chapter, and I will do my best to answer them now:

Sand Dancer—I honestly didn't know that it needed to be fresh hair or whatever for Polyjuice Potion. Lorraine and Nicholas _are_ dead, sadly. Just wanted to confirm that. I'm sorry for any confusion that may have caused.

reimihara21—Do you mean in the vision, or in the 'real life' bit? I'm kinda confused…if you mean the vision, he was okay; he was out of the house, remember? And if you mean the main part, he chose to stay at Hogwarts. Hope that clears things up; let me know if you're still confused, okay?

Poetsplay—No comment. _^

Okay, that's about it, and I'm sure you don't want to read about my ramblings. Here is your next fix, my gift to you, my rockin' fans!

-------------------------

With a groan, Hermione picked herself up off the floor. Her limbs felt so heavy, like they had turned to lead suddenly. Prying her eyes open, she examined herself. Her arms were a railroad of thin red slashes, and her straggly hair had pieces of glass caught in it. Her face had escaped the worst of the impact, however.

Then the pain started.

It was fierce and burning, like someone dragging red-hot needles across her skin, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Instead, she gingerly placed her hands on the floor, and rose unsteadily to her feet.

But the pain was dulling now, and she felt as though her blood had turned molten and pulsed with heat; it was not an altogether unpleasant sensation. As Hermione watched, to her amazement, the tiny beads of blood creeping from her scratches seemed to shimmer…

Then Bellatrix Lestrange burst into the room.

Of course, she wouldn't need her disguise when there was no one but her and her husband around, but it still jarred Hermione to see the tall, heavy-lidded, greasy-haired woman instead of who she had thought to be Lorraine.

Bellatrix was surprised to see Hermione, to, and for a split second, they stood staring at each other. Bellatrix recovered first, drawing her wand out with lightning speed and screaming, "_Stupefy!" _

Hermione's own wand lay on the floor beside her, where it had fallen out of her pocket in the landing.

The red light of the spell seemed to fly at her in slow motion, and the heat within her blood seemed to take on a solid form. Hardly of her own volition, Hermione raised her hands, and her palms began to burn with contained energy. Even then, however, Hermione thought, _This isn't going to help; I'll be captured, and they'll take me to Voldemort, and—_

She closed her eyes.

But the spell never hit her. Hermione waited for several seconds, but nothing happened. Slowly, she cracked one eyelid open, and her breath caught when she saw the barrier floating between her and Bellatrix, shimmering in sheer iridescent colours.

_A force field, _Hermione thought in awe. She remembered now how the book she had read said that some of the Magusons were capable of energy manipulation. _I guess I'm one of them._

Hermione heard Draco, Harry, and Ron land in the room behind her, and as well all three of their gasps when they beheld the scene before them.

Bellatrix, who had been standing there, jaw wide, gaping, and all but on the floor, seemed to come to. She shot a few spells at the three boys, but Hermione dove in front of them and they ricocheted off the field and slammed into various objects in the room. The force shield then dissolved of its own accord, and Hermione felt slightly light-headed after all the energy she'd just expended.

Bellatrix, who did not know this, ran.

"Draco, come with me; we'll go after her!" Hermione cried, crouching down to retrieve her wand. "Harry, Ron; you go down that hallway and look for Rodolphus!"

Within the span of about five seconds, the room was completely empty.

Alas, no one saw that one of the ricocheting spells had caught on a lamp. The bulb had exploded, sending sparks flying into the damask curtains, which immediately began to burn.

---------------

Bellatrix was a fast runner, it would appear. She lost them after a few corners, and Draco and Hermione found themselves face-to-face with an empty hallway and two rows of closed doors.

"Split up; I'll check this side; you take that one," Hermione ordered. With a stiff nod, Draco was off.

Hermione burst through door after door, using the Reductor Curse, only to find all the rooms she checked to be empty. She moved on at a fast and frenzied pace, and quickly got ahead of Draco.

The next door burst open of its own accord, and Hermione was staring into the dull brown eyes of Rodolphus.

"Surprise," he said, leveling his wand at her. "_Avada—"_

Bellatrix appeared behind him, suddenly. "No!" she shrieked, lunging for him. "You fool, don't--!"

But it was too late.

_"—Kedavra!"_

At that close a range, Hermione stood no chance. Evenas Bellatrix tackled her husband to the floor, Hermione's wand was halfway up to defending proximity, and her system frantically tried to recharge in time to do another force field, the hall was lit up with a flash of hideous, sickly green light, and Draco yelled in horror.


	41. Chapter 41: Fighting Fire

Chapter 41--Fighting Fire

Hermione realized that she was still standing there, fists clenched and eyes squeezed shut, as though make herself as tense as possible would protect her.

Then she realized that, if she was aware of this, she was still alive.

She opened her eyes so quickly that the lingering remnants of the acidic green light seared her vision, and she blinked rapidly to clear her sight.

Bellatrix was slowly pushing herself off a collapsed Rodolphus, who stared blankly up at her. "Get up, you idiot!" she snapped.

Rodolphus continued to stare unblinkingly. Hermione realized, only a second before Bellatrix, that he wasn't breathing.

_When Bellatrix tackled him, it must have redirected the spell…_

The older woman turned her gaze on Hermione, her eyes blazing with hatred. "You'll be the one pay for this, you little—"

Draco hurtled through the door and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her out of the room.

"Hermione, we have to go!" he hissed.

"What? No! We have to capture Bellatrix! And Rodolphus is dead, so—"

"It was almost you who died, Hermione! And it still could be! They were calling for help; I can feel the other Death Eaters coming now!"

No sooner did the words pass his lips than Hermione heard Bellatrix' voice commanding, "Get the girl! Do whatever is necessary, but _keep her alive!"_

Hermione and Draco nearly ran into Harry and Ron in the middle of the hallway.

"We heard—" started Harry.

"What's going--?" started Ron.

"No time!" cried Hermione. "Get up these stairs, now!"

They flew up to the next floor, and charged down the other hallway.

"There's another set of stairs down this way," explained Hermione as they ran. "We'll go back down and escape—"

With a series of sharp cracking sounds, the Death Eaters appeared, forming a tight circle around the group. Bellatrix was amongst them, the only one without a mask.

"Ah, the others," she said, all but licking her lips in savage delight. "Well, then, Potter and the Maguson girl are ours. Kill the Weasley boy and…ah, Dwaco, dearest," she exclaimed. "What are you waiting for? Grab her!"

At the same time, several spells flew at them from all directions. Panicked, Hermione threw up another force field, but it was much weaker than the first one, and shattered after the spells bounced off it.

"Split up!" Draco yelled. "I'll hold them off!"

"Go!" Hermione screamed. _Draco will be okay; they think he's on their side, _she reminded herself.

But Draco couldn't hold back twenty Death Eaters, even when they were as confused as they were, and five of them gave chase to the trio.

"Split up!" cried Hermione. "Try to get outside!"

They shot off in three separate directions, and the Death Eaters lost several precious seconds trying to decide who should go which way.

----------------- 

"What the hell are you doing?" hissed Lucius Malfoy to his son, his snakelike voice muffled slightly by his mask. "You idiot, what are you doing here?" He shook his head. "Forget it; move aside; we'll discuss this later."

"We can 'discuss' this now, father," Draco replied coolly. _And but a whole lot of time while we're at it._

"I said move aside boy!" Lucius yelled, and Draco was too slow to duck the seining fist, and was clouted on the side of the head. He spun away, seeing stars and trying not to black out.

He recovered his balance, but the remaining Death Eaters had already followed the senior Malfoy.

Draco shook his head. All he could do was get out of the house and meet Hermione and the others. There was no point in going after them; they would only waste time wondering where he was later. And, besides, they would be fine. He'd bought them almost a full minute.

He would go…as soon as the hall stopped spinning. Draco knew it wouldn't last for long, though. He often took worse hits at home.

-----------------

The two Death Eaters had succeeded in blocking her path to the stairs leading down, so the only way Hermione could go was up, further away from the exit.

_If only I knew how to Apparate already! _She moaned inwardly. _I don't suppose that I can suddenly develop a new power again…?_

She supposed correctly. There was no surge of strength, and her blood remained stubbornly room temperature.

Then she got an idea.

_Bellatrix and Rodolphus must have brooms here somewhere! _She thought excitedly, _maybe they're in the attic! _

So, she ran faster, firing spells over her shoulder as she went. She heard at least one make contact. But then she felt the rumble of more approaching footsteps.

_Damn it! _ But she had reached another stairwell, and she hurtled around the corner. By gaining the higher ground, she was able to whirl around and dispatch her remaining pursuer with a Stunner. Without stopping to watch him fall, she bounded up the stairs, two steps at a time.

If she had expected an attic that would match the rest of the grandiose building, she was sadly mistaken. The low ceiling was draped with dust and cobwebs, and the air was so stale that it was difficult to breathe. Only one filthy window filtered light into the area. Hermione scanned the space frantically, looking for brooms. _More than one, preferably, _she thought. _I doubt we'll all be able to get ours back. _

Suddenly and soundlessly, six Death Eaters burst in the door, all firing Stunners, and three found their surprised target. The combined force sent her flying backwards, and through the window. Had she not been unconscious, Hermione may have seen a trace of irony in the situation.

The other three Stunners, however, impacted against one of the heavy wooden beams that held up the ceiling – or once held up the ceiling, as it came crashing down when the spells hit it. The beam landed on the Death Eaters, before smashing them through to the floor below…right into a nest of greedy flames, spreading eagerly.

Hermione, meanwhile, flew up over in a perfect parabola, arcing through the air and crash-landing right through the stained-glass skylight of what used to be her room. She lay, unmoving, tendrils of blood leaking out a series of fresh lacerations, surrounded by pieces of rainbow glass that glinted like savage jewels.

Wisps of smoke crept under her door, and the room was beginning to be filled with a heat that choked all the oxygen out of the air.

And Hermione was as unaware of this as she was of everything else at that moment.

----------------

"Holy shit," gasped Ron. "Harry, look."

Nearly half of the manor had been devoured in the blaze; scarlet flames crept up the side of the building.

Draco ran towards them, then stopped short. "Where's Hermione?"

"If she's not with you…" Harry's gaze drifted anxiously towards the flames, which were spreading faster than anyone would have liked.

"Fuck," hissed Draco. "All right, you lot, stay here. I'm going back."

"We're going," said Ron stubbornly. "She's our friend, too."

"No, you're not," said Draco. "Because there are still Death Eaters in there, and we'd just get separated, and we'd be starting all over again, and we can't afford to do that."

"But—"

Draco held out his wand. "Don't give me a reason," he warned. "My tolerance levels of you may be on the rise since I'm with Hermione, but it would still give me far too much pleasure to incapacitate you. Got it?"

Without waiting for an answer, Draco Malfoy charged back into the inferno.


	42. Chapter 42: Fighting Fallout

Chapter 42 – Fighting Fallout

Draco immediately found himself confronted with a big problem: the door through which he had exited the house was now spewing flames, as was every other one within sight. There was no time to go around the other side of the house: every second counted in this instance.

Frantic, he took the first solution he could see: the ivy that climbed artfully up the side of building. He dug his hands into the creepers, their lurid green contrasting oddly with the red and orange of the flames, and hauled himself up, scanning the way ahead for a window he could climb into.

Of course, the ivy was actually a climbing rose plant. The flowers had been dead for some months, but the thorns were still there, ripping the palms of Draco's hands to shreds. He gritted his teeth and kept climbing.

The vines only reached to the third floor, and he entered through the nearest window. He searched the hall for Death Eaters, but there were none. An ominous orange glow around the corner indicated that he had to move quickly. He pulled out his wand and intoned, "_Polaris," _thinking hard of Hermione.

Two glowing white balls emerged from the tip of his wand. One hovered by his side, while the other shot up the stairs. The seconds ticked by, and Draco glanced in alarm at the glowing flames, the edges of which were now visible.

Finally, the ball by his side turned green, and shot up the stairs. Draco ran after it as it hurtled around corners, until he finally saw Hermione, lying senseless on the ground, with the other ball floating next to her.

Draco rushed over, and the balls disappeared, no longer needed. "_Enervate," _he said.

But Hermione did not open her eyes.

She was alive—Draco could see the steady rise and fall of her chest. But she had suffered something worse than a simple Stunning.

There was no time to fix it here. He had to get her out of here!

Carefully, he scooped her up, supporting her limp form with one arm, the other clutching his wand. "_Dualcorpus reisa!" _he cried, and they rose into the air through the shattered skylight.

As the night air him, Draco started coughing. He hadn't realized how smoky the room had been.

He guided himself and Hermione safely to the ground, then pocketed his wand and took Hermione in both arms. He ran towards Harry and Ron; both their expressions melted into relief when they saw Hermione, and that she was still breathing.

"Were there any Death Eaters left?" Harry asked.

"I didn't see any," Draco answered. "They must have all DisApparated."

Suddenly, all three stiffened in horror: sirens were sounding in the difference. Muggle fire truck sirens.

"Oh, shit," said Ron.

"What do we do?" said Harry. "We have to get out of here now!"

Draco looked around frantically. "Is there a broom shed anywhere?"

"Possibly there used to be," said Ron, pointing to a where a smaller patch of flames were hungrily feeding.

"_Fuck," _hissed Draco. All three racked their brains, every second too long to waste…

Then, all three found the solution at the same time.

"THE KNIGHT BUS!" they roared, and Harry through out his wand.

With a _bang, _the enormous purple monstrosity appeared beside them; the doors opened and a man stepped out.

"Good evenin' to you. I'm Stan Shunpike 'n' I'll be your—" he couldn't say anymore, as he found himself being trampled by three teenage boys, one carrying an unconscious girl.

"Take us as close to Hogwarts as you can!" yelled Harry.

"Yessir."

The doors closed, and, with another explosion and a burst of violet light, the Knight Bus vanished. A few firefighters arrived in time to catch a glimpse of the light, leaving them scratching their heads in puzzlement.

The fire was out within a few hours, but it was too late by then; the building had burned to the ground. Maguson Manor, like the illusions it had once housed, was gone forever.


	43. Chapter 43: All Is Well

Chapter 43 – All Is Well

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to update! This chapter is, unfortunately, short and sucky, but bear with me! Don't be hatin'; don't be hurtin', and it'll all work out fine!

Hi, Liah Yukari! I'm so happy you started reading again^_^

To: BitchyReviewer – okay, first off, I didn't realize about the "fresh ingredients required for polyjuice potion" thing. I've already said that. Second, Bellatrix and Rodolphus are impersonating Hermione and Tyler's parents because they think they can raise Tyler to use his powers to serve Voldemort…only, despite his being a Maguson, Tyler appears to have no extra powers. Remember that? I've said that, too. Ad the ooc accusations…well, they're probably true. Seeing as J.K.'s character development is the shits, pretty much anything that any character does in a fanficiton is ooc. And the "batmobile" reference? I was confused. He just said it as a realization, and you do have to throw your wand arm out to summon the Knight bus. Yet, I'm glad that, despite the fact you think this fic is good enough to keep reading, so thanks…I guess. One word of advice, though: if you're not trying to flame someone, don't start off your review by saying the story you're reading is "terribly written".

Okay, pleasantries and un- aside! To business!

------------------------

Harry, Ron, and Draco dismounted the Knight Bus and managed to scrounge up enough change in their pockets to pay Ernie, the driver. Even as the Bus disappeared into the night, the three already began their long trek back through the grounds to the castle, with Draco still carrying Hermione, who had yet to wake up, and everyone was concerned.

"It's going to take us awhile to get back to the castle," Draco noted. "And we still don't know what's wrong with Hermione…you two should run ahead and tell the matron, and warn her we're coming, so we don't waste any time…"

But, no sooner had he spoken than he saw Tyler running towards them, breathing hard, but accompanied by an air of triumph --as well as Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

------------------------

Hermione was taken to the hospital wing while Dumbledore spoke with Draco, Harry, and Ron. Tyler had already told him everything he could, and none of them were to receive any punishment, although they would, of course, have to make up the Potions work they ran out on.

While Harry and Ron told the headmaster what had transpired in their absence, Draco was sent to the hospital wing to get the scratches on his hands treated.

When he arrived, he saw Hermione lying on a cot, still unconscious, and a pang shot through his heart. When Madam Pomfrey came around the corner, he managed, "Will she be okay?"

"Hm? Oh! She's fine! She's only sleeping now!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey. "She simply received dual trauma to the head, what with the Stunners and the solid knock she no doubt received when she fell. But she'll be just fine when she wakes up."

"Good," sighed Draco. He sat on another bed while the matron applied a balm to his hands. Only, when she was finished, he forgot to stand up and leave, and instead collapsed, exhausted, falling asleep immediately.

----------------------

_Hermione was, once again, with the dragon. This time, she was on the ground, and it was in the air, circling a few feet above her head._

_Then, to her surprise, it spoke to her. _

_"Don't let your guard down," it intoned, in a voice that was, though distorted by its bestial vocal chords, familiar to her. "This isn't over."_

_With a jolt, Hermione noticed a thick chain around the dragon's throat that connected it to an unseen origin. _

_The creature seemed to be straining against it, and, when it spoke again, its voice was shot through with pain.  
_

_"Run!" it said._

_Then it dove towards her, its fanged maw spewing fire._


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 – A Sense of Normalcy (Whatever That Is)

A/N: Lots of reviews for last chapter! Yay! And, though they were all good, there were several complaints about the lengths of the chapters. The truth is, it is just way less stressful for me to post short chapters instead of long ones, so that's what I do! Hope you can just hang in there…I will continue, however, to do my best to give you quality chapters, even if they're really short.

Oh! And I like your guesses about the whole dragon thing! Very good, very good… we'll just see, won't we?

Your tired and overworked, but still brainstorming (!),

~Raye Lynne ^_^

--------------------------

Hermione woke up, gasping for breath.

_No! No! This isn't supposed to be happening! Things are supposed to be fine now!_

"Why is all of this happening to me?" she groaned out loud.

"All of what…?" asked a sleepy-sounding voice.

Hermione looked over to see a bleary-eyed Draco sitting up in bed.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Hermione," was all he said, sounding relieved. He carefully but quickly got up and walked over to her, placing a light kiss on her lips.

"You were hurt, too?" Hermione frowned.

"Only my hands, a little," said Draco. "It was nothing, really." He raised his hands to show his now-unblemished palms.

"And Ron and Harry?"

"They were fine." He paused. "You know, what you did, with the energy field…that was incredible. I've never seen anything like it. How did you do it?"

"I don't really know…I think that the duress of the situation may have triggered some kind of reaction, and my power may have evolved a little bit before it was intended. But, who can say for sure? All I know is that it sure wore me out, even after only a minute or so. I should really practice it, and maybe I can keep it going for longer…"

"Right…but still, it's not wonder that Voldemort might want powers like that on his side…I think that, in a way, it's lucky that Tyler doesn't have any extra powers. Even if he did, I don't think he would be willing to use them to serve him…" Draco trailed off, not feeling the need to explain the would-be consequences for this. Hermione already knew.

"Yes…maybe it is." Hermione paused, struck by a new thought."How did we get back?"

"We took the Knight Bus…we thought of it just in time, the fire department was just arriving when we left."

"Fire department…?"

Draco explained what had happened in the time after the four had split up.

Hermione sighed.

"I've been so stupid," she said.

"No, you –"

"Yes, I have. Do you have any idea how lucky we were to get through all of that? I shouldn't have held onto the secret for as long as I did, but I didn't know what else to do. And when I realized that Tyler might be in danger…I just don't know…"

Draco said softly, "But, despite everything, things turned out all right. Tyler will be fine…Bellatrix and Rodolphus are dead, right?"

"Rodolphus is, definitely," Hermione said. "But Bellatrix may have escaped."

"There were no Death Eaters left when I went in after you."

"But they could have DisApparated," Hermione reminded him. "The _crack_ing sound would have blended in perfectly with the sound of the flames. So I don't think they all died."

Draco looked forlorn, and his face was shrouded in a scowl. "Too bad," he muttered, thinking of his father.

"What's wrong…?"

But Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to enter the room. Seeing Hermione awake, she ushered Draco out of the room before performing a few last minute medical exams.

_Draco's right, _Hermione thought to herself. _Things turned out all right in the end._

_But if only I could understand what this latest vision means…it probably means that I'm right, and Bellatrix is still alive, and Tyler and I are still in danger._

_Well, maybe not Tyler. He wasn't in this one; that must mean he's safe. She's just coming for me…_

Hermione curled her hands into fists.

_Let her come. _

_----------------------------_

November, at least, was nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, aside from the increasing amounts of homework, it was rather pleasant. Even the homework was nothing Hermione couldn't handle, though she did spend some of her time tutoring Harry, Ron, Draco, and Ginny as well, who was in her OWL year.

But, overall, Hermione was filled with a sense of peace. There were no new visions, and there were three Hogsmeade trips in that month, and she went with Draco for all of them, strolling the paths of the town, daring each other to try the various exotic candies at the sweet shop, and sharing Butterbeers as the air began to bear the chill of impending December. Whatever they were doing, not a second was wasted in the time they spent together, and they were beginning to feel closer than ever.

_To think we once hated each other, _she would marvel. Although, she now understood that Draco had only been living in the beliefs his father had imposed upon him, and it wasn't really his fault. After all, if his father's principles were all he'd been taught, how could he know any better?

_But now, I can talk to him about anything. We share so much in common, that I never knew, but even our differences fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle…I really think we were meant to be._

At last, a sense of peace, calm and normalcy that Hermione had craved for so long…it was enough to push the memories of her last vision into the dark recesses of her thoughts, where it wouldn't cross her mind again, and lay, more or less forgotten.

The incessant trend of Hermione making mistakes as of late, would not, it appeared, be broken…


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 – Little Black Dress

A/N: Yo! Here is your first of the promised "clusters", three chapters of not-too-short length. Some of you might be like, why post three short chapters instead of one long chapter? It's a psychological thing, okay? It's just how it works for me. Move past it, and read this!!!

Oh, and I thought I should warn you of impending "awkward moments". You'll see what I mean…Also, beware of severe fluff! I am NOT a romance writer; I find it way too awkward. So, it's fluffy as Persian cats, cotton candy, and clouds all rolled together.

The song used in this chapter is "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson. Not her best work, I think, but fitting for this part.

~Raye;)

---------------------------------

Despite everything, Hermione and Draco both felt they didn't see enough of one another. So, when Draco suggested a date – a real date, just the two of them in some private area, not in a crowded shop, or somewhere with dozens of other people around – Hermione agreed it was a good idea. "But where are we going to go?"

"I have just the place," Draco had said. "You'll see."

And then he'd kissed her, and she'd eagerly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. She could never seem to get enough of his kisses, and his every touch sent a thrill through her. She knew him so well, now, and the ideas of the ways in which she could get to know him more sent a rosy flush to her cheeks…

She liked the way he looked at her now, the way he seemed to look past her beauty, and see into her soul. After all, "I fell in love with _you_," Draco had told her before. "But, when you came this year, and you were gorgeous – it made you that much harder to resist."

"And, if your actions in the previous years have been anything to judge by, you were 'resisting' pretty hard," Hermione would tease.

"Yes – I did once overhear you saying something to Ginny about my 'asshole factor' being 'off the charts'."

They'd laughed. Their past was behind them; they could laugh about it now. Everything was a fresh start; everything was new.

-----------

As Hermione got ready for their "real date" she was singing softly to herself.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
_

The dormitory was deserted; everyone was down in the common room, leaving Hermione to her dreamy state.

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  


Pawing through her collection of dresses, (she had thought of destroying them, seeing as they were Bellatrix'…but, come on, they were pretty. With a quick Sanitary Spell (a bit of OCD there), she was set) she came across one that was simply perfect, and smiled.

_And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?_

It was black – low-cut with a short, swishy skirt. Hermione slipped it over her head, rejoicing in the cold, slippery feel of the silk against her skin.__

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

The dress was bold—daring—sexy. Three things Hermione had never would have believed herself capable of being, until the end of the summer, when everything had changed…__

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

Hermione pinned her hair up, letting a few curls fall free to brush her shoulders. She dusted her eyelids with a light pearly grey, and added mascara, plus, she decided spontaneously, liquid eyeliner. Her lips, she painted a bright glossy red.

_  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?_

She put on silver chandelier earrings, and a set of skinny silver bangles. Then she looked through the necklaces, and selected one with another smile.__

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long  


It was a silver chain, with an amber-studded pendant in the shape of a butterfly, and Draco had given it to her.

"Because of my 'metamorphosis' from an ugly caterpillar?" Hermione had joked.

"Because the amber matches your eyes," he'd said. But, when he'd gotten her to turn around so he could fasten it around her neck, he'd whispered in her ear, "and because you make my heart soar."

_  
He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
_

Hermione strapped on black sandals, revealing dark red toenails, and slipped her school robes over top her ensemble. After all, what she and Draco were going to do was against school rules.

Even as she walked through the common room, she continued to hum to herself.

_  
Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?_

Draco was waiting for her outside the painting of the Fat Lady. He, too, was wearing his school robes, but he'd attempted to keep his hair off his face, running some gel through it, but a few stubborn blond strands had refused to stay put, falling over his forehead and making the effect that much more jaw-dropping.

He smiled at her, his pale icy blue eyes shimmering. "Let's go," he said, taking her hand, and leading her through the hallways.

Hermione sang the last lines of her song so quietly that only she could hear.__

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster 


	46. Chapter 46: UmSurprise!

Chapter 46 – Um…Surprise!

"The Room of Requirement?" said Hermione, confused.

"Not for long," said Draco, pushing open the door and holding it, motioning for her to enter with a long, sweeping gesture.

Hermione steeped into the room – and out onto a large wrought-iron balcony, which curved out in a semicircle from the side of a crumbling stone villa with lush ivy and wisteria wines climbing up the side. The twisted bars of the balcony were curved in ornate spirals at the ends. Above was a velvet night sky sprinkle with thousands of silver stars, mirrored in gold by the twinkling lights of the shrouded city below and far beyond. Though there was a light breeze, the air temperature was perfect: warm, but not stifling.

A table for two was set out in the middle of the terrace, covered with a dark red tablecloth that matched the velvet cushions of the chairs; it was pre-set with plates and silverware. In the middle, there were two tall lit candles (the flames of which, somehow, were unaffected by the breeze) and a crystal vase with a single white rose.

"Wow," said Hermione.

"I'm glad you like it," said Draco, stepping in and shutting the door (which, from this side, was stained antique would with etched-glass panels). "I spent the last three days imagining it." He slipped out of his robes – he wore black dress pants and a black button-down shirt, untucked – and hung them on a hook on the door, then helped Hermione out of hers.

When she turned around, it was Draco's turn to say, "Wow."

"I'm glad you like it," said Hermione, purposely quoting Draco.

"I'm guessing you didn't spend three days on that…?"

"You're guessing correctly."

"Then you win," Draco smiled.

"I wasn't aware this was a contest."

"It isn't. But you win anyway."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this.

Draco offered his arm. "Shall we?" She took it, and he escorted her to the table, pulling out her chair for her to sit down.

This being the Room of Requirement, whatever they wanted to eat would appear on their plates. As the ate, they didn't talk very much, but that didn't matter to either if them; each other's company was enough. At dessert, they fed each other ice cram and chocolate-covered strawberries. Truth be told, it would have been nauseating corny to watch, but they were enjoying themselves.

After the meal, with a single though, Draco sent shooting stars across the sky. The table and chairs changed into a red velvet chaise. They both reclined and watched the stars and meteors, one of them adding a few fireworks now and then to keep the night alive.

Hermione reveled in the feel of Draco's arms around her, his cedar-y smell, their presence in this miniature world he'd created just for the two of them. She felt so—so---she struggled to find the right word.

_Complete,_ she realized.

She sat up and placed her arms on his shoulders. "I love you," she said.

His eyes lit up. "Hermione—if you knew how long I've wanted to say—but I wasn't brave enough," he whispered. "But—I love you, too."

They kissed, then, but, fuelled by the power of the 'three little words' there was something different there. Without breaking contact, their hands started to wander over each other. Hermione slid both hands over the contours of Draco's back and chest; Draco gently twirled a lock of her hair around one finger while the other hand brushed lightly against her shoulders, her breasts.

They broke apart, their breathing heavy.

Hermione gasped, "That was—"

At the same time, Draco panted, "Do you want--?"

Head, heart, and body – for both of them, all three were crying _yes, yes, yes!_

Kicking off his shoes, Draco bent down to kiss Hermione again; one hand cupped her face, the other unzipped the zipper on her dress, from which she shimmied free. She reached down to take off her heels (there were too many straps for them to be kicked off), but Draco's hands were on her again, her waist, her hips, then back up to her hair, combing his fingers through the strands and knocking several pins loose, before traveling back down again.

Hermione reached up and unbuttoned Draco's shirt with steady hands and slipped it off his shoulders. With a single, surprising deft motion, she pulled his belt from the loops. Their breathing became laboured with anticipation and their kisses more insistent as he maneuvered himself on top of her. Goosebumps appeared on Hermione's arms as she reached up to unzip his pants…

There were several thuds as about twenty books hit the floor.

Hermione and Draco sat up and found themselves face-to-face with Professor McGonagall, who was white as a ghost. She'd only come to store some extra books, and the door hadn't been closed properly. She certainly hadn't expected to see this! She quickly shut the door and began to make her way down to Dumbledore's office. She had an urgent need of the Penseive…that was _not_ a memory she wanted to be carrying around.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, red-faced. After a moment of awkward silence, they pulled their clothes back on. The moment was gone.

They put their robes back on and left the Room. They would have to sneak back to their common rooms, as they were out well past curfew, but Draco walked with Hermione anyway.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," replied Hermione, still a little breathless. "It wasn't anyone's fault."

"Maybe it—" Draco shook his head and fell silent.

"What is it?"

But they had reached the corner; at the end of the next corridor was the painting, and there were no guarantees that the Fat Lady wouldn't tattle on them both. The two kissed good night and went their separate ways, burning inside – for an entirely different reason than either one of them had expected!

-----------------

A/N: hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself.


	47. Chapter 47: Restless Thoughts

Chapter 47 – Restless Thoughts…

_Maybe it was a sign, saying we weren't ready…?_

_But we love each other, _Hermione reasoned. _Isn't that enough?_

_Maybe we rushed into it, though. Maybe spontaneity isn't the best idea…maybe I should have thought it through a little more._

This was logical. She was a virgin, after all.

_But the moment felt so right! I love Draco; I trust him._

If someone had told her last year that she'd be thinking this, she would have been certain that they were Confunded. But this was definitely _not_ last year.

Thoughts like this continued to haunt her for the next several days, and she came no closer to an answer.

Worse, the butterfly necklace wouldn't come off. Sometime during their – um, encounter, the clasp had been damaged, and she couldn't take it off without breaking the chain. So around her neck it stayed, a taunting reminder of what might have been.

------------------

Draco, too, was in turmoil. He was most certainly not a virgin, but he'd never let himself get attached to any girl before; he hadn't cared enough. But this was different.

_If my father knew, he'd be furious. And he wouldn't hesitate to let me know it._

Lucius Malfoy wouldn't yell. He was a man who expressed his anger with his fists. (Never magic – what if someone used _Prior Incantatem_?)

_But who cares what that bastard thinks?_

It being in the second week of December, the end of the first term was coming up, and there were exams to study for. Hermione and Draco hardly saw each other. When they did, there were always too many people around for them to have that certain discussion.

Well, it needn't even really be a discussion, per se. All he wanted to know was if what had almost happened were something she would regret. For himself, he had no doubts, but maybe she'd thought it was best that they'd been interrupted.

-----------------------------

Hermione couldn't sleep.

Exams were over. Normally, she'd be lighter than air.

But, really, how many more times can it be said that this was not 'normally'?

Without anything else with which to occupy her mind, Hermione was again forced to dwell on what had happened – or almost happened – that night, nearly two weeks ago now. The same questions and 'what if?'s spun relentlessly around in her mind until she felt she would be sick.

She desperately needed something to calm her mind and still her thoughts so she could do what she did best -- _think._

_A hot bubble bath, _she decided, _will be just the thing. And no one will be in the prefect's bathroom at this time of night, after all._

_-------------------------_

Draco couldn't sleep, either. As his insomnia was for, more or less, the same reasons as Hermione's, it stands to reason that he would come up with the same solution.

So, deciding on a bath to calm his nerves, he crawled out of bed, slipped on his dressing gown, and made his way down to the prefect's bathroom…

-------------------------

A/N: Mwahaha, cliffhangers of a different sort. I love variety:) Keep those awesome reviews comin' and I'll be seeing you next "cluster".

Hearts, stars and horseshoes!

~Raye Lynne


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 – A Hot, Steamy Bath^^

A/N: Hi, just to warn you, I'm working on a new story right now, so this is gonna be a short "cluster". Don't want to yammer too much, but I thought I should warn you of a lemon in the immediate future. Okay, okay, it's kind of a fluffy lemon (like the Fuzzy Peach of lemons!) 'cuz too many people I know read this, and it would be awkward to write anything worse. Maybe in the future, we'll see.

But for now, sit back and enjoy…

--------------------------------

With a contented sigh, Hermione slid into the steaming, perfumed water. She leaned back against the corner, propping her head against the rounded edge so just the ends of her hair skimmed the bubbly surface. She watched for a moment as the candles in the chandelier above flickered, making the marble seem to shimmer, then closed her eyes and silently rejoiced in the mingling aromas of delicate citrus, spicy lavender, and sweet jasmine.

There was complete silence, save for a light crackling sound as millions of tiny bubbles burst. Everything was so calm, so peaceful…

Footsteps echoed off the polished marble. Her eyes flew open to behold Draco, who was nearly as surprised as she.

They gaped at each other for a moment before it dawned on them that they were completely alone in an environment that, though not what they had in mind, was well-suited for their erotic intentions…

Draco was the first to break the silence. "Pardon my intrusion," he said with a sultry smirk, "but would you mind if I joined you?"

Hermione giggled, equal parts nerves and excitement. "Not at all."

He unceremoniously removed his robe, followed immediately by his pajama pants. Hermione eagerly raked her eyes over his unveiled form.

_Oh. My. God. Wow._

He slipped into the water, managing to make barely a sound. With one powerful stroke of his arms, he glided over to where she was waiting for him. He cupped her face in his hand, and she shivered delightedly at his touch. He kissed her softly, and she surprised both of them by twining her fingers in his hair and pulling herself towards him, pressing every curve of her body into his.

"I was going to ask if you were sure," Draco murmured, resting his forehead on hers, "but I think you just answered 'yes'."

"A resounding yes," grinned Hermione. Her smile quickly faded, though. "But what if someone…?"

Draco arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean? _I _remembered to lock the door. This time," he added hastily.

Hermione laughed, and was quickly silenced by another kiss, and this one quickly grew in intensity and insistence. There was something thrilling about their naked bodies being hidden by the foam, and coming to know one another's forms by touch…

Draco's hands lightly gripped her hips, and Hermione tensed for the moment of penetration. She inhaled sharply as he eased himself inside her, but eh whispered reassurances in her ear as he gently stroked her shoulders, and she quickly surrendered to her body's whims.

She was met with a rush of brand-new sensations as Draco's hands and mouth lavished their attentions over her skin, but he kept his pace slow, not wanting to do too much, too quickly. Her own movements were, of course, unpracticed and slightly awkward, guided solely by carnal instinct. Not that Draco seemed to mind, though, as she could feel his heartbeat speeding up, and he moaned her name every few moments.

As they rose in and out of the water, Hermione felt an intense wave of heat building inside her, and she drove herself against Draco, who responded immediately, pacing his thrusts harder and deeper. Her wave broke into a rippling wash of pure bliss, as did his at the same moment, and their voices melded together in a wordless cry of passion.

The came apart, their breath coming in gasps and their hearts pounding at the speed of sound. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him, unwilling to let him go. He held her close in turn, and they stayed like that for a long time.

"I knew a bath would be a good idea," said Hermione softly, with a smile nearly audible.

"No regrets?" asked Draco.

"Never," declared Hermione, and she kissed him again, her heart overflowing with bubbling golden happiness.

--------------

A/N: --blushing furiously—so…um…was that okay? If you're going to give any feedback at all, it would be really useful here. Just as long as it didn't suck, I'm happy.


	49. Chapter 49: Meanwhile

Chapter 49 – Meanwhile…

"I'm very disappointed in you, Bella. You should have brought the girl to me when you had the chance."

"A thousand apologies from the depths of my humble soul, My Lord!" cried Bellatrix, throwing herself at Voldemort's feet.

"Now, now, enough of that. I am not angry, for there is still hope. The Maguson girl will soon be in my grasp…which leads me to why I've brought you here, Lucius…"

'Yes, My Lord?"

"From now on, your son will be the key to luring that girl to me. Though it remains a mystery as to the reasons behind his presence at the Lestrange's manor, it can be assumed at least the two of them are no longer enemies, so it should be easy for you to convince him to become close to the girl and gain her trust, and bring her to me at the first opportunity."

Lucius frowned. "You wish my son to associate with that – Mudblood?"

"Indeed; but she is no Mudblood, her blood it purer than even yours, Lucius."

The blond man bowed. "As you wish, My Lord, it shall be done."

"See that it is, or you shall be the one to bear my displeasure. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, My Lord."

----------------------------

A/N: Yes, it's short, but another delicious cliffy yay yay yay! Have a happy Easter (chocolate and marshmallows and CANDY!!!! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!) and I'll see you next time!

~Ciao! From Raye Lynne


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 -- Just When Things Were Perfect…

A/N: Okay, this will be one chapter, because LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD confronted me a few minutes ago and demanded that I update. This is all I have time for today, but hopefully, I can post another on Thursday.

-------------------------

Hermione couldn't remember exactly when she and Draco parted. Her most recent memory was waking up in her own bed and floating through her morning routine in a dreamy, trance-like state.

At breakfast, Hermione was quiet, but she had this little smile on her face, and Harry and Ron couldn't figure out what was going on. Ginny, however, took one look and grinned.

"Looks like _some_one got laid last night," she said knowingly.

Hermione blushed, and Harry and Ron choked on their bacon.

"I knew it!" cried Ginny gleefully. She lowered her voice. "I want all the details later, 'kay?"

But Hermione's attention was focused on a certain Slytherin…

He was being spoken to by Dumbledore. The makings of a frown were etched on his face, and, after a minute, he got up and insurreptitiously left the Great Hall.

-------------------------

Even though Dumbledore had just told him, Draco was still somehow surprised to see his father when he entered the otherwise empty common room.

Lucius wasted no time in greeting his son. "I have a task for you."

Draco was immediately suspicious. "What is it?"

He was answered by a stinging slap to the side of the face.

'No questions," snapped Lucius. "Just listen."

Draco longed to swing his fist into his father's temple, but standing up to him amounted to nothing. Draco may have even been able to beat his father in a fistfight, but if he even so much as caught Lucius on a glancing blow, the older man would beat Draco's mother up in front of him. So, Draco took the abuse without response.

"I know you're familiar with the Granger girl," said Lucius. "She is now a highly valuable commodity to the Dark Lord, and I need you to get close to her and gain her trust, using any means necessary. When the time comes, you will bring her along with you, to somewhere where her disappearance will go unnoticed, and you will kidnap her and bring her to the Dark Lord."

"What?!" choked Draco. He received a fist in the mouth for this.

"Idiot boy," snarled Lucius. "Did I not make myself clear?"

"No," said Draco, shaking his head, "I won't do it."

Lucius seemed shocked. "What did you say?"

"I won't," hissed Draco.

He then immediately doubled over from a heavy blow to the gut; then Lucius grabbed him by the shoulders. "You will, boy, or so help me, I will place you under the Imperius Curse!" snapped Lucius. "Is that clear?"

Draco spat the blood that had been pooling in his mouth into his father's face.

Lucius shoved Draco's shoulders, cracking his head against the wall. When he was released, Draco slid to the floor, barely conscious. Lucius eyed his son with distaste.

"You will," he said, making it sound like both a command and a reassurance to himself.

Then he left.

Glaring through the physical pain was one thought. Draco knew he would be forced to dot eh Drak Lord's bidding one way or the other. He had to protect Hermione, and the only way to do that was to drive her away from him, never to return.

In other words, he had to make her hate him.

And he knew exactly how to do it.


	51. Chapter 51: Shattered

Chapter 51 – Shattered

A/N: Yay! A day early! Only there won't be anything tomorrow…hope you'll forgive me.

Actually, you won't. You're gonna hate me when you read this. You're gonna get so pissed off…hee hee!

Enjoy…--*cackles evilly*--

~Raye O.O

-------------------------

Hermione felt a hand forcibly grip her arm and yank her out of her seat. It was Draco. 'I need to talk to you," he said, and all but dragged her away, ignoring the shocked stares of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and several dozen other Gryffindors.

Only when they reached a deserted corridor did he release her, and Hermione rubbed her arm where he'd held her. It'd hurt.

She looked up at him, confused. "Draco – what's wrong?"

He barked a laugh. "What's the matter, Granger, you stupid as well as ugly?"

Hermione staggered back, literally thrown by his words. "What's gotten into you?! Did something happen that--?"

"Shut your face," said Draco. "I'm only going to say this once, and I'm going to speak with perfect clarity so as to avoid any misunderstandings. All right?"

Hermione's heart was speeding up, and not in a good way. 'A-all right…"

"I just hope you weren't expecting any repeats of what happened last night."

Her heartbeat was now erratic, also not in a good way.

"See, Blaise Zabini and I had this little bet going. A paltry thing, really, but since I can't stand to lose…"

_What's this? _Hermione thought frantically. _It can't be good…_

"See, we bet two hundred Galleons that I couldn't get you to fuck me willingly."

Hermione forgot how to breathe – most definitely not in a good way. She felt like he'd just ripped out her heart and stomped on it. 'No," she whispered, before she clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle her violent sobbing.

"Oh yes, Granger. Just thought you might want to know, since I don't want you hanging off my arm or following me around like some stupid, insipid little puppy."

_No! No, no, no; I gave you my __virginity,__ you bastard!_

"I just didn't think it would be so easy," Draco remarked airily. "Who would have ever pegged Hermione Granger as a hormonal slut?"

She struggled to stay upright; everything was crashing down on her shoulders, threatening to force her to her knees…

"Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted…but, once a Mudblood, always a Mudblood, I say."

Her throat was too thick with tears to say many words, but she managed these two: "Fuck you."

Draco performed his trademark smirk, for which she'd known him so well in the past. "That's right, Granger. You did."

Hermione fled then, nearly blinded by tears, her sobs echoing off the walls.

Draco watched her go, dying inside. Each of his terrible words was killing him, and he surrendered to the burning behind his eyes and let the hot, salty tears boil over.

For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy was crying.


	52. Chapter 52: Agony

Chapter 52 – Agony

A/N: Hey, guys, sorry it's taken me so long; I've been working on a couple of my "Bleach" fics. Any otaku out there? Okay, without further ado, here is your next cluster.

-------------------

_Nononononononono!_

Hermione burst into the Gryffindor common room, which, thankfully for any last shred of dignity she may still have possessed, was empty. She hurried up the stairs to the dormitory and, before throwing herself onto the bed, tore off Draco's necklace, snapping the chain, and hurling it into the corner. Then she pressed her face into her pillow to muffle her violent sobs.

A few minutes later, Ginny came in and found her like this.

"Oh my god…Hermione, what's wrong?" she cried.

"D-Draco," Hermione sobbed.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "What did he do?"

"He—never—liked me." That was all Hermione could bring herself to say, but Ginny understood immediately.

"That fucking shitheaded rat bastard son of a bitch!" she yelled. "He was just using you, wasn't he?" She glared and set her jaw. "He is so dead." She gave Hermione a brief one-armed hug. "I'll be right back."

Tossing her fiery hair and rolling up her sleeves, Ginny stormed out of the room. She met Harry and Ron in toe common room. They saw the determined set of her shoulders and her death glare and followed her; she told them as they went along. In about fifteen seconds, both boys were equally pissed off.

They found Malfoy, standing alone in a corridor, his back to them. He turned around, a look of surprise on his face. He tried a smirk to conceal his red-rimmed eyes, but couldn't help the "oh, _shit," _expression that flashed across his features.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny drew their wands in unison.

Immediately, Draco was rolling on the floor; his hands were covering his face, but they failed to conceal all his tears, only half of which were from the pain.


	53. Chapter 53: What Was Lost

Chapter 53 – What Was Lost

Hermioen Granger had never felt worse.

For the first few das, she was terrified of the thought, _What if I'm pregnant?_

(She wasn't; her period came three days later.) But that was hardly the end of it.

She barely ate or drank anything, and her weight began to drop off, along with her grades, which were all down to 'Acceptables'. Many of the professors were worried about her, and a few tried to talk to her, but she would mumble something about not feeling well and they eventually gave up.

She barely spoke unless spoken to, and tended to use monosyllables or shrugs whenever possible. Harry and Ron, feeling out of her league, gave her space, and though Ginny did her best (she'd already had some experience with broken hearts in her very busy fifteen years), Hermione failed to respond. She was more or less numb.

For a while, she even skipped Potions and Care of Magical Creatures, the classes shared with Slytherin, because she couldn't bear to see Draco's face.

_"Who would have thought that Hermione Granger was a hormonal slut?"_

_I was so stupid. How could I have trusted him? He's __Malfoy,__ after all!_

Worse, her dreams at night were filled with happy memories of their time together, taunting her with the past when she awoke into bitter reality.

_He said he loved me, and I believed him, because I really, really loved him. But I only __thought__ I knew him…it was a lie; it was all a lie._

And wasn't it just fitting, really? Hadn't her whole life been a lie? From the moment she was signed over to the Grangers, everything had been a lie. Discovering her adoption only months ago. Finding her brother, then being tricked into thinking she'd found her parents, only to discover they were Death Eaters in disguise. And then thinking, being stupid enough to believe, that someone loved her, had loved her for who she had been, but willing to love her all the more for who she was now.

And all he'd wanted was sex.

To win a _bet!!!_

She wished she could just punch him in the face – no, kick him in the balls – no, _both!! –_ and forget about it. But it was the lie of his love that hurt the most of all. What was lost could always be found again. But there was no hope for something that had never been there at all.


	54. Chapter 54: The Yuletide Ball

Chapter 54 – The Yuletide Ball

A week before the Christmas holidays, Dumbledore announced that, due to the success of the Halloween Dance, there would be a Holiday ball on the last day before the break.

_That's it, _Ginny thought. To Hermione, she said, "You're going."

Hermione gave a weak, fake laugh. "Good one."

"I'm not kidding around," said Ginny. "You need to show Malfoy that you are not intimidated by him anymore, and that you've _way_ moved on."

'But – I haven't."

"_He_ doesn't have to know that. We'll get you all dressed up in something sexy and I'll hook you up with all the hottest guys to dance with." She paused. "Not that you'll need my help. Now that everyone knows you're single, the guys'll be lining up, I bet. Even if you have lost a bit of weight…"

'I don't know…"

"You don't have to know. You're going; you don't have a choice." Ginny grinned, knowing she'd won.

"…okay."

----------------

Hermione had been treated to a mini-spa experience by Ginny – scrubbed, exfoliated, plucked, and mani-pedi-ed to within an inch of her life. She was now rummaging through her dresses without enthusiasm.

'Get out of the way," Ginny demanded from behind her. Hermione turned around and nearly passed out. Ginny wore a strapless satin dress, ruched in the front, in shiny metallic gold. The skirt was ankle length but fitted closely to the leg and slit almost all the way up the thighs. Her wild orange mane tumbled freely about her shoulders, which were dusted liberally with freckles and glitter.

'Don't tell my mum, she'll freak," said Ginny with a wink.

'I will _not_ wear something like that," said Hermione with certainty.

Ginny grinned. "Don't you trust me?"

"When it comes to clothes…_no."_

"You're starting to sound like yourself again!" Ginny proclaimed. "I knew this would work; it's working already; I'm a genius!" she laughed. "Relax; I've got it under control."

Hermioen found herself in a wine-red gown in a soft, rich material that was almost like velvet, but not. Thin silk straps glided over her shoulders, and the material gently hugged her curves to the waist, where it bloomed into a float-y skirt that, (once she was in heels, that is) just brushed the floor. Her hair had been pinned up into a mass of curls on her head, save for her bangs, which were partially tucked behind her ears, and a small ringlet at each temple. Garnet pendant sparkled at her throat and dangled from her ears. Shimmery powder and mascara coated her eyes, and her cheeks were brushed with a rosy colour to give her tired-looking face a healthy glow. Her full lips were stained to match her dress and nails. As a final touch, a few red roses were pinned in her hair (as well as magical plants, Professor Sprout also grew Muggle plants that blossomed year-round).

"Perfect," Ginny declared, and Hermione had to admit that she better than she had in a while.

--------

He couldn't even remember the name of his date. She was the first one who'd asked, and so she'd said yes. He hadn't wanted them to come lining up, as they had in the past, because then he would have to choose between them when he didn't care about a single one.

She was tall, rail-thin, and very, very blonde. Draco was actually pretty sure the expression "dumb blonde" was based on her personally.

---------------

The usual twelve bedecked trees stood in the Great Hall; the ceiling displayed the gentle snowfall going on outside, and the area shimmered with hundreds of candles and millions of little floating charmed lights. After the feast, the tables vanished, leaving the vast floor space open for dancing.

Ginny had already come up with a guy for Hermione to dance with. "Now, remember," she whispered to Hermione, "while you're dancing, look for Malfoy in the crowd. When you see him, lock eyes, give him your best smile…then flipi him the bird and mouth, 'fuck off'. Got it?"

But Hermione knew she would buckle under his icy gaze, and she tried to stay focused on her own dance.

It was difficult to enjoy herself…just knowing he was _there_ sent her heart into painful palpitations.

-------------------

_She looks beautiful tonight, _thought Draco. He was, of course, not thinking of his date, but of Hermione, clad in a deep crimson dress that brought out the red highlights in her hair…

_At least she's safe from me now. Whatever happens…even if my father puts the Imperius Curse on me…she'll never go with me. Even if I'd just told her about his threat…he could still find a way to trick us. It's better this way._

_Well, no, it's not._

_But at least she's safe…_

_-------------------_

Having seen Hermione successfully matched up with yet another dance, Ginny op-ed out of a dance with Harry to go touch up her makeup.

As she walked down to the end of the corridor, and made to round the corner, she was startled when Goyle's face loomed out at her, and she stopped in her tracks.

"It's not Granger. It's the Weasley girl," said Goyle. Ginny could now see one of Crabbe's hulking shoulders around the corner, but Goyle seemed to be talking to someone else.

"No matter," said a somewhat nasally voice that most certainly did not belong to Crabbe. "She'll do." The owner of the voice stepped out to face Ginny, who glared suspiciously.

"What do _you_ want?"

The third person who was not Crabbe or Goyle raised a wand. Ginny realized with a jolt that hers was upstairs…

_"Imperio," _said the wandbearer, and Ginny's thoughts vanished into a haze of oblivion…

-------------------

A/N: Just want to say thanks again to all my wonderful, WONDERFUL, reviewers, subscribers, and fav-ers. Also, thank you to Aleatoire (because I keep forgetting to say this in person), who posted a link to this fic on her deviant art page. She drew a picture from the Halloween dance…it's .com/art/105-Good-Enough-120819049 if you wanna see it.

Peace out, guys, catch ya next time!

~Raye Lynne:)


	55. Chapter 55: Kidnapped!

Chapter 55 – Kidnapped!

A/N: This is a message to my wannabe flamer, "…": I do not plan on being a "writter" when I grow up, I will be a **writer.** And you had to read 26 chapters before you decided this story was shit? Come on. And I like to think that I do not inflict as much suffering on the world with my writing as you do on me…my sides are aching with laughter at the idea that you really expected me to take you seriously. If you are that bored, I recommend you get a life.

Okay, idiots vanquished, that concludes our business here for today…_on with the story!!!!_

_-------------------_

Hermione had barely finished her dance when she felt an iron grip on her arm, dragging her away. She looked up to see Ginny.

'What are you doing?" she asked her. "Is something wrong?"

"Come on," said Ginny, "come with me."

"But – what's going on?"

"Just come _awn_!" demanded Ginny, and she gave Hermione's arm a yank.

"Ow! Ginny, that _hurt! _What's gotten into you?"

But Ginny only started to pull Hermione across the dance floor and out to the corridor.

"Ginny! Where are we going What's wrong? Answer me!" she cried upon finding herself being ignored. But Ginny said not a word.

-----------------------

Draco heard Hermione's distress and looked up in time to see her and Ginny disappear into the corridor.

_But those two are friends…Hermione shouldn't be protesting like that unless …something's wrong._

He made to follow them, but was stopped by his date.

'Don't leave me," she whined.

"Let go."

"But we were just starting to have fun!" she pouted.

"I – _said—_let – go."

----------------------

"Ginny? _Ginny!"_

That was it. Hermione gathered up within her a burst of energy, releasing it into the form of a force field. Ginny was thrown back against the wall. Hermione's head spun from the exertion, but she saw Ginny blink and frown as though she'd just come out from under a spell – which she had.

"Ginny…?"

"Watch out!" cried Ginny, too late, for Hermione felt herself grabbed by a pair of meaty hands.

Simultaneously, she jabbed an elbow into the fleshy gut of her attacker and released another force field, launching him backwards.

'Now, now, that's enough, Granger," said a nasally, sing-song voice. "We don't want there to be any…_accidents, _do we?"

Hermione turned to se Crabbe lying in a heap on the floor. Next to him was Goyle, who had Ginny in a headlock and was holding a switchblade --- for a wizard of his ability, or lack thereof, was far more threatening with a knife than a wand – at her throat. Next to them was –

"Pansy," said Hermione. "What is this for?"

The pug-faced girl clapped her hands with glee.

"This is my revenge for you stealing my Dwaco! Now I get to deliver you to the Dark Lord _personally._ Although why he wants a pathetic Mudblood like you, I don't know." She turned to Crabbe, who lay, moaning. "Get up, you idiot, and bind her," she demanded, pointing to Hermione. Crabbe dutifully produced a lengthy of rope and bound Hermione's wrists behind her back; the rough rope bit into her skin.

Draco had stopped letting Crabbe and Goyle hang around him after the whole "Mirror-Me Mixture" mishap. Why they'd switched their loyalty to Pansy was a mystery…maybe it was because they'd all been used and tossed aside by Draco…

'You've got it wrong," said Hermione, "I don't want your 'Dwaco'. You can _have _him; if I never see his face again, it will be too soon."

"Riiiiiiiiiiight," drawled Pansy. "And why should I believe you, you ugly Muggle-born whore?"

-------------------

Draco had escaped from his cling-on companion, but he was on the far side of the Great Hall … and there were so many _people…_

_-------------------_

"So, let's see, what's left?" Pansy mused. "Oh, yes." She raised her wand. "_Stupefy!" _she declared, and Ginny collapsed; Goyle released her and she slid to the floor. Pansy ordered him, "Come hold Granger's other arm; I don't want her trying anything."

But Hermione, after two such powerful force shields in such rapid succession, was somewhat dazed, and even if her hands weren't tied, she didn't have her wand…

Pansy ushered them over to a vase embossed with a serpent motif and inlaid with mother-of-pearl. "Hold on," she said. Goyle took hold of the vase, and Hermione felt the familiar jerk-behind-the-navel sensation.

_A Portkey…_

_------------------------_

Draco arrived in the corridor and found an unconscious Ginny. He pulled out his wand and pronounced, "_Enervate."_

Ginny's eyes opened wide, then narrowed. "_You," _she hissed.

'What's going on? Where's Hermione?" demanded Draco.

'Why don't you go ask your beloved little trained slut, Parkinson?" Ginny snapped. "You deserve each other! And you are so lucky I can't stand up yet, or I'd kick your ass, you dipshit!"

"Pansy…?"

"Yeah, you deaf as well as an asshole?"

_Pansy's father is a Death Eater too! And Crabbe's, and Goyle's…shit! Voldemort must have used them to tell those three to get Hermione!_

But Draco's mind was already forming a plan. And it was crucial that no one else knew what he was going to do…if anyone else came rushing in trying to save the day, it would ruin everything.

"Thank you," said Draco. "And – I'm sorry for this…_Stupefy!"_

"Bastard," snarled Ginny, and then she was unconscious again.

Draco grinned ruefully. If all went according to plan, then it would be the last thing she ever said to him.


	56. Chapter 56: Fallen

Chapter 56 – Fallen

_the dragon_

_had_

_let her go_

_and _

_she was_

_falling_

_falling_

_falling_

_she was safe_

_from the dragon_

_from the claws_

_from the fire_

_but she was not safe_

_not safe_

_because_

_she _

_was_

_falling…_

_-----------------------------_

They landed in a hallway hewn out of smooth grey stone. Blue-white torches shimmered in their iron brackets, but it was freezing; Hermione could see her breath form small pale clouds in front of her face.

"Let's go," said Pansy, and she led the way while Crabbe and Goyle marched Hermione to a set of massive double doors, which sprang open of their own accord.

They were now walking down a long, wide corridor that was darker and even colder. Death Eaters lined both sides, and were completely silent as the party passed them.

Dead ahead was a slightly raised platform of four stone steps, and upon it, sitting in an enormous throne carved from ebony was Voldemort himself.

Pansy and Crabbe knelt before him, and Goyle shoved Hermione from behind. As her hands were tied behind her, she failed to catch herself and landed flat on her face. Several Death Eaters laughed.

"Silence," said Voldemort smoothly, and immediately there was no longer a sound.

With difficulty, Hermione struggled to her knees and faced the Dark Lord. He, in turn, regarded her coolly, almost indifferently.

"At last," he said, "the blood of the Maguson family is back under my possession. For too long, I've staked my hopes on that other useless child –"

"Don't say that about Tyler!" snapped Hermione, by pure reflex. The words made her sound a lot braver than she actually felt.

She only saw Voldemort draw his wand before he was hit with the Cruciatus curse.

Pain, agony, torture, burning, blistering, scorching, then freezing, nerve-rotting cold, and burning again, and a giant beast inside her stomach, trying to claw its way out with serrated talons…as if from far away, Hermione heard herself screaming.

Finally, it lifted, bliss, salvation. Hermione realized she was on the floor again, but no one was laughing.

"I would advise you not to contradict me again," said Voldemort calmly. "I don't take kindly to interruptions. And, in regards to your brother, his life depends on your co-operation, so you might want to consider that the next time you are thinking of speaking."

Of course they would hurt Tyler to get to her, and they could even use Pansy if they had to for getting at him as well…that would make escaping from this place even more difficult…

"I see you're a fast learner," said Voldemort with a note of amusement. "Good."

He then addressed Pansy. "As is obvious, the first part of the plan went perfectly. As for the second part –"

_"The second part"? _Hermione wondered.

"—Potter did witness the girl's capture, did he not?"

_Oh…he wanted Harry to see me get kidnapped so he could come after me and Voldemort could have me serving him and kill Harry as well._

Pansy, meanwhile, had gone white.

_Ha! But she forgot! She was too bent on her 'revenge' to make sure Harry saw! So he'll be safe, at least…_

No sooner had she thought this than the double doors did burst open again, and, inexplicably, it was Harry Potter who was striding briskly into the room.


	57. Chapter 57: Ultimate Sacrifice

Chapter 57 – Ultimate Sacrifice

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. "What are you doing --?" That was all she could say before Goyle clapped his hand over her mouth and hauled her up, dragging her off to the side. Pansy and Crabbe retreated as well, leaving Harry standing alone before Voldemort.

'I've come to surrender myself, said Harry. "Release Hermione and you can kill me."

'No!" Hermione tried to cry, but Goyle's hand muffled the sound.

_What is Harry doing here? How did he know? And __why__ did he change his clothes?_

Before, Harry had been wearing a suit with three buttons on the jacket and a green tie that matched his eyes. Now, he wore a white loose-collared shirt and a suit that was classier, more tailored-looking, with narrower lapels and only a single button. (This was an old trick of Hermione's that she hadn't used since she was young – focusing on random details to keep herself from having a panic attack.)

Voldemort smiled his lipless smile. "And what's to prevent me from killing you where you stand right now?"

Harry drew his wand and aimed it at – Hermione. "I'll kill her first, and then you'll have nothing."

_What?! Since when is Harry this outrageous in his thinking?_

Voldemort sighed, more in irritation than defeat. "Very well," he said. "Master Goyle, remove the girl's bonds, would you?"

Goyle drew his knife and cut the ropes. Harry watched him as he did it, keeping is wand trained on Hermione the entire time.

"_Expelliarmus!" _declared Voldemort lazily, and Harry, his attention diverted, was helpless to keep his wand form sailing into the grasp of the spidery white hand. Hermione was again seized by Goyle, to the laughter and jeering of the Death Eaters, and Harry only looked stunned.

Voldemort laughed, his high-pitched, bone-chilling cackle. "You, Harry Potter, are an imbecile. Did you really think that you could threaten me and get what you wanted out of it?" He shook his head slowly in disgust. "And to think I once considered you a threat to me. Pathetic. I wash my hands of you once and for all. Good-bye, Potter…_Avada Kedavra!"_

Time seemed to slow down then.

Harry turned to face Hermione. There was a sickly flash of acidic green light, but Hermione could not tear her eyes away from Harry and the helpless expression in his eyes – _his ice-blue eyes._

And Hermione understood.

"_Noooooooooo!" _she screamed, but Harry-with-different-eyes was already smote in the chest and fallen to the ground.

Hermione tore herself away from Goyle and knelt down beside the body, sobbing, watching as the features shifted, the glasses vanished, and the hair lightened…

"Oh, Draco," she sobbed. "No, no."

----------------------

_Polyjuice Potion took forever (well, a month) to make, and was, all in all, very inconvenient. So, Draco had been taught at a young age how to do a Shifting Charm. It was a derivation of the Disillusionment Charm that allowed the user to both look and sound like another person. Though the spell could last as long as needed, it was not 100% effective. Likely, his eyes would still be blue, not green, and it was impossible to change his height. But it would work well enough to convince Voldemort that he was Harry Potter._

_What was the one thing Voldemort wanted more than a subservient Maguson? Potter's life, of course. Posing as Potter, Draco would exchange his life for Hermione's freedom._

_Of course, he had no way of knowing that Harry's life was something Voldemort had been planning to take in his attack as well…_

_------------------------_

Draco was still alive – barely.

The Shifting Charm had taken in some of the power of the Killing Curse, and delayed its effect.

But only that. Death had already chosen its victim, and there would be no escape.

Time slowed even more, though, and his last few seconds felt like so many hours…

_**Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?**_

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light 

_**It ends here tonight **_

__Hermione thought, _He came to save me. Then—he must care, after all. Could it be – he was trying to protect me all along? Of course! His father's a Death Eater; he must have been trying to use Draco to get at me, and so Draco left me to keep me safe! But now…__****_

I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  


___…now, he's dying! And he's about to die without knowing that I still love him…!_

_**I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears**_

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light 

_**It ends here tonight**_

Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there  


__"Draco," she said, her voice no louder than a whisper, yet all she could muster. "I – I understand now. I forgive you. Draco, I love you; _I love you!'___

_**  
Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me **_

_**Calling me **_

_**As you fade to black**_

__Draco's mouth opened, and he struggled to form his last words.

"I'm…sorry," he breathed.

_I was right! _Hermione thought wildly. _He does care, after all! _She grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Her…mione…" he said. "I…"

_**(Say) Holding my last breath (goodnight)**_

_**(Don't be) Safe inside myself (afraid)**_

_**(Calling me) Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**(Calling me) Sweet raptured light**_

__"…l-…lo-…"

_**(As you fade) It ends here tonight (to black)**_

__Draco's breath ran out; his last few atoms of air rushed past his lips in a barely audible whisper. The slight amount of colour left in his normally-pale skin was evanescing, and his eyes that once shone like twin stars were rapidly dimming. He struggled to finish what he was saying, but he was incapable of making a sound. All he could do was this: he squeezed her hand as hard as he could. Though it was barely more than a fluttering of his fingertips, Hermione felt it.

Then she felt his hand go cold and limp in hers, as though it had suddenly turned to liquid, and the two stars went out, plunging her world into unconquerable darkness.

----------------

A/N: I used the song "My Last Breath" by Evanescence. I absolutely LOVE that song, and I thought it fit well, and that it could also kind of, sort of, be Draco's thoughts.

Anyway, I know this looks bad, but maybe just give me the benefit of the doubt here…?

Just wait.

See you next 'cluster'!

~Raye


	58. Chapter 58: Spark

**Chapter 58 – Spark**

A/N: I know; I know I took forever. Thanks for bearing with me! Here you go:

----------------------------------

Hermione's voice was incapable of making a sound, but her mind was shrieking, _NO!!!!!_

She felt numb, her mind locked in a state of dazed, numb disbelief.

_D-Draco…_

The numbness rippled away and was replaced by a blinding pain as Hermione felt a heavy blow land across her temple; red and white exploded across her vision. She was thrown to the floor and rolled several times, reeling. Lucius Malfoy had kicked her in the side of the head.

He stalked over to her before she could even try to get up. "You – little – _tramp!" _he snarled. Raising his booted foot again, he stomped on her ribcage, shattering several of the brittle bones. Hermione screamed, but the blood that rushed up her throat and spilled into her mouth turned the sound into a hideous gurgling.

'What have you done to my son?!" hissed Lucius furiously. "Why did he follow you here? He's dead now, and it's your fault, you little bitch! He's dead, and now there's no one left to carry on the esteemed name of Malfoy!"

Salty, metallic blood spewed and bubbled over her lips, but Hermione found enough of a voice to make her shock and rage apparent. "You only care about your _last name?" _she rasped. "Your son is dead, and that's all you can think of?!"

"What of it?" Lucius sneered, almost casually kicking her in the solar plexus. Curling up reflexively, Hermione gasped and choked as a fresh wave of blood poured from her mouth.

As if from far away, she heard Voldemort say lazily, "That's enough, Lucius."

She couldn't breathe; there was too much blood and it hurt; it hurt so much…

_I'm dying._

Dazed and slightly delirious, Hermione wholeheartedly believed this to be the case.

_I'll see Draco again…_

She eagerly gave over to the wave of blackness closing in on her…

------------------

_Falling…she was falling…_

_She heard a metallic __snap._

_The dragon had broken its chains._

_Now it was coming after her, coming to save her…_

_Dragon…Draco…_

_Draco, her dragon._

_Then the dragon was gone, simply gone, dead and gone…_

_And she was still falling…_

_----------------------_

…when her eyes opened, she was almost disappointed.

She was in what was clearly a dungeon – lying on a cot in a small stone room with a single torch. The pain, though still present, had dwindled exponentially – someone had clumsily and incompletely healed her and cleaned up her face. As well, someone had come up with the bright idea of changing her clothes. This someone was presumably male, as she now wore a very short black skirt, mesh tights, knee-high boots, and a painfully tight leather corset.

She would have cared more about that, but she was too busy dwelling on what had happened.

_Draco…oh, Draco…_

_At least you died knowing I forgive you._

But he had still died…

Hermione sat up suddenly. Someone was coming in.

It was Bellatrix Lestrange, and her eyes were wild.

'_You," _she hissed, as though the mere pronoun was a disgusting swear word. 'At last…" she said, and her voice bcame tinged with glee. "Now I can make you suffer for the death of my husband?"

"I – I didn't kill him," Hermione managed, her voice raspy. "You're the one who tackled him."

Bellatrix screeched in fury and flew and Hermione, wrapping her long, bony fingers around the girl's throat.

Hermione thought frantically. She still had no strength for a force-shield; she was still dazed from having woken up only a minute ago. She struggled, but the fight was draining away from her by the second. Her heart beat wildly, boiling her blood and sending it rushing through her, spreading the warmth from her core to her fingertips and toes…

The air around her seemed to shimmer.

Hermione's gaze fixed on the single torch. As she stared, it lifted from its bracket – and dropped right on Bellatrix' shoulder.

Bellatrix shrieked and reflexively let go as the flames greedily licked away at her robes. Hermione wasted no time and sprinted out the open door, supercharged by this rush. She could feel her injuries healing themselves, and with each breath she took, she felt stronger.

_So…I have telekinesis now._

Her power surge did not fade, leaving her free to wreak havoc on anyone who tried to stop her escape.

Draco would not be allowed to have died in vain.

She was getting the hell out of there/


	59. Chapter 59: Hellfire Wrath

Chapter 59 – Hellfire Wrath

Hermione first encountered a one Death Eater who shouted to raise the alarm, before shouting a spell at a wandless Hermione.

But she launched forth a force shield, sending the Stunner rebounding, then altered the shape of her energy field, forming it into ropes instead of a sphere. The 'ropes' wound around the Death Eater and threw him. His head hit the wall with a sharp crack and he slid unconscious to the floor.

Hermione had no idea how to get out of the castle, so she continued down the hallway, only to face twenty curses of various sorts flying at her. Another force shield went up – two in a row and she wasn't even fazed – and the curses deflected in myriad directions. One moron had fired off a Reductor Curse, and this hit the ceiling, sending boulders smashing downward and crushing the Death Eaters with their tremendous weight. Mercifully, their mangled forms were hidden in the rubble, but Hermione cringed at the blood that was seeping across the floor from under the stones.

Her way out now blocked, she wasted no time in turning around and going back the other way.

She found herself in a small room with only three walls – the fourth was an enormous glass-less window that revealed a two-hundred-foot drop.

It was dark outside, but Hermione's vision had sharpened to a feline degree and she could clearly see two bulky Death Eaters dragging something across the barren, sun-baked ground.

A person.

A corpse.

Draco.

She could hear them, too, mumbling to each other, and she quickly discovered –

_They're going to burn his body!_

Somehow, this could not be allowed to happen.

But there was no way down, and she had failed to develop any powers of flight.

"Well, well, well," said a voice behind her. 'It's Granger, out of her cage. How did that happen? Let's go, Mudblood."

It was Pansy, of course, brandishing her wand, a smile plastered on her pug-face.

There were torches in this room, too. Hermione could have easily thrown one onto her as well, but, frankly, Pansy Parkinson was not worth the effort. With lightning speed, Hermione stepped forward and gave her a good old-fashioned punch in the face. Pansy shrieked and dropped her wand as her hands flew up to her broken and bloody nose.

"And, for the record," snarled Hermione, "Draco is _not yours."_

Out of nowhere, a dark shape flew and slammed bodily into Hermione. It was either Crabbe or Goyle; she couldn't tell, but the impact sent her toppling out the window.

She was falling, spinning two hundred feet to the ground, spinning too fast to focus on anything, too surprised even to scream.

-----------------------------

A/N: So, from what I can tell, chapter 60 is gonna be pretty long, so I'm going to post that one by itself. Then chapter 61-63 will go up…and then we're done! So stick around, and see you next posting!

~Raye


	60. Chapter 60: Taking Back Time

Chapter 60 – Taking Back Time

A/N: AND HERE IT IS…WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!! (ba-ba-ba-daaaaaaaa)

-----------------------------

It was as though someone had flipped a switch, and she was not falling, but floating. Not hovering, bit drifting slowly downwards, as a leaf that has released its death grip on its branch gently spins and flutters to the ground.

Hermione, though surprised, certainly did not struggle. Her feet brushed the ground, and then it was as though she was carefully set down by a giant pair of invisible hands. She felt tendrils of wind spiral around her in a gossamer cocoon of an embrace, then spin away into the darkness.

Somehow…for some reason…the wind had saved her. And somehow, Hermione knew that she had not manipulated the wind to do so. Somehow…of its own accord…

There was no time to puzzle over this. With a light shake of her head, she collected her senses, and she was off and running.

She came up on the two Death Eaters from behind, launching another force field, and again shaping it into ropes. She picked up the two lackeys and knocked them into each other; she dropped them on the ground, where they lay still.

She crouched down by Draco's side where he was lying as though fast asleep, but his chest did not rise and no whisper of breath passed through his parted lips. She carefully took his hand. It was cold and somehow lighter than it should be. She felt the tears spring to her eyes again.

_Now what?_

_I – I can't – bring him back. It's impossible; anyone who has ever tried had suffered disastrous consequences. The dead are not meant to return…_

_But I don't want him to be dead!_

_Wait, though…_

_If I can…_

_What if I can't do it over such a distance? But, maybe…there's a chance…_

There was nothing to do but try.

Hermione closed her eyes and focused on a small gold object hidden in a secret compartment in her trunk at Hogwarts.

Despite what she had told Harry and Ron three years ago, she had not gotten rid of the Time Turner. Knowing the boys so well, she knew they would be tempted to misuse it, and so she had lied about still possessing it. She herself had never used it again since…but now she called it to her, her telekinetic energy sending out mental tendrils that drew it to her…

In the hand that did not hold Draco's, she felt something small, cold, hard, and metallic.

She opened her eyes and looked down at the small hourglass in her clenched palm, and began sobbing tears of joy and relief.

Her emotion was cut short, however, as she heard footsteps rapidly approaching.

"Dat dway!" she heard Pansy exclaim a gargling, broken-nosed voice. "She dwent dat dway!"

Hermione let the long chain of the Time Turner fall from her fist. She looped it first around Draco's neck, then her own. Her head was bent to the level of his, she planted a quick kiss on his cold, still lips.

_Six turns should be about right, _she decided, and then, with a few deft twists of her fingers, they vanished into the past, as their future crumbled behind them.

----------------------------------------------

"Now, now, that's enough, Granger," said a nasally, sing-song voice. "We don't want there to be any…_accidents, _do we?"

Hermione turned to see Crabbe lying in a heap on the floor. Next to him was Goyle, who had Ginny in a headlock and was holding a switchblade --- for a wizard of his ability, or lack thereof, was far more threatening with a knife than a wand – at her throat. Next to them was –

"Pansy," said Hermione. "What is this for?"

The pug-faced girl clapped her hands with glee.

"This is my revenge for you stealing my Dwaco! Now I get to deliver you to the Dark Lord _personally._ Although why he wants a pathetic Mudblood like you, I don't know." She turned to Crabbe, who lay, moaning. "Get up, you idiot, and bind her," she demanded, pointing to Hermione.

Crabbe, however, skidded back across the floor and his head collided with the wall. His eyes rolled back into his head and he lay senseless.

Goyle found his fingers being pried one by one from Ginny, and the redhead struggled free. Then he was flying one way and the knife the other. Hermione and Ginny watched in awe as the knife buried itself in the floor half an inch from Pansy's feet.

Pansy shrieked and spun around, only to shriek again. Both Hermione and Ginny were stunned into silence…but Hermione more so, as she was staring at a mirror image of herself…only this other 'self' was wearing one of the trashiest outfits she had ever seen, something like Supergirl meets a prostitute…

"What's going on?" asked Hermione.

The other Hermione said, "I had to use the Time Turner to get me – us – out of Voldemort's castle. That's where Pansy was going to take me – us."

Of course, the Present Hermione knew that she still had the Time Turner, and this made perfect sense to her. "Oh, I see. Well, thank you, I suppose…good timing, she joked weakly."

"I – I don't get it," said Ginny. "What's going on?" she asked, looking back and forth between the two Hermiones.

"Don't worry," said Present Hermione.

"I'll explain everything," said Future Hermione.

"You mean _we'll _explain everything," said Present Hermione.

'No, I mean _I'll _ explain everything. There's a lot that you don't know," said Future Hermione. "But, Ginny…can you go out and find Draco, please?"

Present Hermione stiffened. Ginny snapped, "What do we need him for?"

"You…called?" said Draco, entering. He did a double take as he looked back and forth between the two Hermiones. For an awkward moment, he was, in his mind, trying to decide which one was better-looking…

"Come here," said Future Hermione. Draco, confused, stepped forward.

_So this one is not the real Hermione; she's actually talking to me, _he thought ruefully.

Future Hermione led him around the corner and Draco gave a strangled yell. Present Hermione and Ginny rushed forward and gasped when they saw Draco's corpse on the floor.

"Someone," said Ginny, "had better start the explaining. Like, now."

"No problem," said Present Hermione. "Everyone's out dancing…we'll have no problem getting to the Room of Requirement unseen."

Draco, being the only one strong enough to take his own weight, was forced to carry his own corpse. _This is seriously fucked up, _he thought.

But he also sensed that, when this was over, he would have another chance with Hermione, and that was all he needed to keep him going.

---------------------------------

After the epic retelling of Future Hermione's tale, Ginny hastened back to the Great Hall, as Harry would be wondering where she was. She agreed to let Hermione tell him later, the next day, for example, when there weren't two Hermiones and two (one of them dead) Dracos.

Present Hermione, meanwhile, felt no need to return to the dance floor. "Besides," she'd reasoned to Future Hermione, "when the time you left catches up to the time here, one of us is going to disappear, and there's no way to tell who. So we'd better stay out of sight until we're one person again."

"That makes absolutely no sense," said Draco. "But, as long as I'm alive again in the end, I think I'll be fine with whatever happens."

Present Hermione laughed. "And to think, up until a few minutes ago, I wished you were dead. I won't kiss you though," she said impishly. "I'll leave that to my other self. I'm going to sleep." As she steeped into the next room (this being the Room of Requirement, there was a next room as soon as she wanted there to be a next room), she said, "Be you later, Hermione."

'Be you later, Hermione," said Future Hermione.

When she and Draco were alone again, he gave her an odd look.

"What?" she said. "When am I ever going to get the chance to say that again?"

Draco chuckled, then quickly sobered.

"Hermione…" he said. "I may have already said it as my other self…but I wanted to say it again, because I don't think I can say it enough. I – I am _so _sorry that I hurt you like that, Hermione. Can you ever forgive me?"

'You know I already have."

"Yes, but I didn't risk my life for you this time."

"Once is enough," said Hermione. All of a sudden, she was exhausted. All the energy she'd spent seemed to now take on a physical form and weigh down upon her. With a whim, a bed appeared behind her and she flopped down onto it, tugging Draco down with her.

"Draco," she whispered, and then she fell asleep on his shoulder. Draco regarded her for a moment and smiled. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

---------------------------------

When Hermione woke up, Draco was not there.

She clambered off the bed, blinking sleep out of her eyes, and stumbled forward. She was still wearing the high-heeled boots, as well as the rest of the heinously slutty outfit.

_So the Present Hermione became me, _she thought. _That means…_

She had placed Draco's body on a couch when they'd entered, and she went over to him and was just in time to see him open his eyes. They were desperate, wild, and Hermione knew that he had retained every memory of his death.

'Hermione?!" he gasped. "This can't be heaven, can it?" He frowned. "No, wait, I remember…coming back here and…there were two of me…"

"Besides," Hermione said with a sultry grin, "I don't think angels dress like this, do you?"

Draco's eyes lit up. "I suppose not," he replied.

And they kissed, for the first time since their arrival in this time.

Draco had just come back from the dead. The two had recently made up. And Hermione was dressed in an extremely sexy outfit.

What do _you _ suppose their reunion entailed?

-------------

A/N: haha^^


	61. Chapter 61: A Home Where The Heart Is

Chapter 61 – A Home Where the Heart Is

A/N: LAST THREE CHAPTERS, YOU GUYS!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOT!

-----------------

"But – My Lord," Pansy stammered, "there were two of her!"

"I understood you the first time," hissed Voldemort. "She obviously got a hold of a Time Turner somehow. Meaning," he added, his crimson eyes narrowing, "that you three—" Crabbe and Goyle were present as well – "let her escape _twice. _Once to go back in time in the first place, and twice when you, Parkinson, stood there like a gawping idiot and let her escape again."

'My Lord, forgive me!" wailed Pansy, throwing herself face-first onto the floor.

Voldemort shook his head in disgust. "But, I wouldn't have had to resort to you had you, Lucius, done your job correctly. He's _your _son, and you should be able to control him, especially when I have personally ordered you to do as such."

"My Lord, I beg you, have mercy," said Lucius. "I assure you, it won't happen again."

Voldemort regarded them all coolly, carelessly.

"No," he agreed. "It won't."

He raised his wand.

Pansy shrieked, Lucius fainted, and Crabbe and Goyle stood there like two dumb posts, blinking.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

The green light seemed to emit a force of its own, setting the torches twitching and guttering in their brackets. When it was all over, four had been extinguished – one for each life.

---------------------------

The Hogwarts express would be boarding shortly, taking all the students home for the winter holidays.

Hermione had no time to spare. She sent a letter via express owl:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you before now, and now, when I am writing, it's to ask a favour of you. I've just been really confused lately and – no, forget that; I'm not going to make excuses._

_Please just know that I have a lot to tell you, and I also want to start things over. So I wanted to ask you if I may stay with you for the Christmas holidays – and also that I may bring my little brother, Tyler. I promise you would love him. I do._

_I also want you both to know that I love you, even though it may have seemed otherwise for a while._

_See you at the station…I hope._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_XO_

_----------------------------------_

'She's worried that _we're_ mad at _her_?" exclaimed Daniel.

'And she has a little brother!" cried Kelly joyfully.

But they both agreed that the best part of the letter came at the very beginning.

"_Dear __Mum and Dad.__"_


	62. Chapter 62: The Spirit Wind

Chapter 62 – The Spirit Wind

Hermione told her parents everything that had happened since they'd broken the news to her, pausing every so often to let Tyler fill in with his own story. Sparing no details (aside from the fact that she'd slept with Draco and the issue about the false 'bet'; she simply said he'd broken up with her; she also glossed over the injuries she'd received at Voldemort's castle, as it was all in the past – or future – or whatever.), Hermione laid out the whole story, waiting for her parent's reaction.

Needless to say, there was a lot of tears and hugging all around – Tyler included, for Kelly and Daniel had agreed right away to legally adopt him.

-------------------------

That night, sleeping in her own home, and her own bed, Hermione dreamt of the wind.

_She was floating, being supported by the wind, just like she'd been when she was falling._

_How…? Who…?_

_Now she could see the wind forming in cloudy-white translucent tendrils, twisting and forming into shapes._

_Two people stood before her, even less substantial than the Hogwarts ghosts, but they were instantly recognizable._

_Lorraine and Nicholas Maguson._

_It was clearly them, not the Lestranges' twisted interpretations, for they looked exactly like they had in Hermione's past visions, save for one change._

_They were smiling._

So was Hermione when she woke up.

In her half-asleep daze, it took her a moment to realize that she had something in her hand.

A red rose.

She looked up, in one corner of the dark room, something shimmered and vanished.

As she closed her eyes again, she was sure she felt a tiny breeze surrounding her…

------------------------------

She was awoken again by a light knock at the door. It was still dark; she'd probably only been asleep a few minutes.

"Hermione…can I come in?"

It was Tyler. Sitting up, she replied, "Sure."

The door opened slowly and her brother walked in. "I – I had a dream. About the wind and – our parents. Our real parents," he added softly.

'You did…? So did I."

Tyler smiled. "It was a good dream, wasn't it? It made me feel like – like everything would be all right."

Hermione smiled, too – for whatever Tyler's magical ability may be now, whether or not they developed more in the future – he was certainly a Maguson through and through.

---------------------

Outside, it was snowing. The wind playfully tossed the fat white crystals into the air before letting them fall to the ground in a majestic silence, coating the earth in pure, unblemished white, and setting the world aglow with new promises and hope.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 – Revelations End, Summer Begins

The rest of the year was shrouded in an overwhelming sense of – normalcy! After the New Year, there were lessons – more lessons – a Hogsmeade trip or two – exams – and then it was all over.

------------------------

After Narcissa Malfoy heard of Lucius' death, she sold the manor and bought a beautiful little house on the beach, where Draco found himself moving to that summer. With the surplus money she decided with her son to create a shelter organization for women and children fleeing domestic abuse – Muggles and wizards alike.

--------------------------

Draco's new beachfront lodgings were actually not too far from Hermione's house, and so she found herself over there often (of course, Draco did go over to Hermione's house, too, and introduced himself to Kelly and Daniel. Despite everything they'd heard about him in the past, they'd had to admit that he'd changed his ways and was certainly perfect fro their daughter. Narcissa had also approved of Hermione and pronounced Tyler "as sweet as anything".).

--------------------------------------

It was sunset; Hermione and Draco sat side by side, letting the waves come closer and closer to their outstretched feet. Draco wore only a pair of black and silver boardshots; his body looked even more godlike with its newly acquired golden tan, and his hair was bleached to very nearly white. Hermione wore a strawberry-red tankini and a fiery-coloured fringed sarong. The salty breeze tossed her curls in clumps and the reddening sun cast a rosy glow on her face and shoulders.

Everything was perfect.

'Now what?" Hermione wondered out loud.

Everything had worked out; there were no more worries. Now even Voldemort --- she wasn't afraid of him. She'd pictured throwing him telekinetically into the Atlantic Ocean. Maybe he'd even melt, like the Wicked Witch from the children's story…

"'Now what?'" Draco repeated. "Nothing. That's what. That's the beauty of it."

He was right. But she kissed him anyway, and he kissed her back, and it would have been impossible for them to find anything more beautiful than that.

------------------------

A/N: THAT'S IT PEOPLE!!!!!!!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!?!?!

Thank you so, so so so so so SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for all your support. You do not know how much it all means to me. There are way too many of you to name, but give yourselves a HUUUUUUUUGE hug from me. I love you guys, and THANK YOU!!!!!

Peace!

~Raye Lynne^^


End file.
